The Story of Them
by jberkey
Summary: Rick has been acting strange. And now he leaves Kate with coffee and a note to follow his clues. Where will they lead? **CASKETT**
1. Chapter 1

**And here's some brand new Casketty goodness!**

**Disclaimer: all things Castle belong to the brilliant Andrew Marlowe and ABC**

**XO**

He'd been acting so odd lately.

Kate had moved in with Rick less than a month ago. And two weeks later he started being very secretive, hiding things from her, slamming his laptop closed when she appeared by his side unexpectedly. He'd been distracted. And she had no idea why. He refused to talk about anything except cases and their families, nothing about his sneaking around and hiding things from her. Kate had even caught him at her father's house a few days ago. When she asked, neither Jim nor Rick would say a word. They passed it off as a "guy's night." She wasn't buying any of it. Something was up.

Kate was sitting at her desk, mulling over paperwork from their latest case, when Castle strolled up with his usual cup of coffee for her. She gave him a bright smile as he lent in to kiss her cheek. Kate (and Gates for that matter) only allowed one cheek kiss a day in the precinct, nothing more. It had been four months since they started dating and told Gates about their relationship change. Surprisingly, she didn't mind all that much, as long as they stayed professional in her precinct.

Castle sat down in his regular chair next to Kate's desk. There was no new case all day, leaving Castle to spend hours playing Angry Bird's and Draw Something with Esposito and Ryan from across the room. At around 4 pm, Kate looked up and asked him about their plans for the night, "Is Alexis visiting for dinner tonight?" The young red head was studying at Columbia but made the occasional visit home to her father, grandmother, and Kate. Despite the rocky road they had early in their relationship, Alexis had grown quite close to Kate.

"Umm, no actually. I'm busy tonight, won't be home," Castle responded quickly, looking down at the floor, before running off to the break room. Kate sat there dumbfounded. What was wrong with him lately? Did she do something to offend him? Her brow furrowed as she watched him sit down at a table in the break room, looking over his shoulder through the window to be sure she was staying at her desk and not following after him.

Kate resigned herself to more paperwork and twenty minutes later, Castle returned with a fresh mug of coffee for Kate and a note in a tiny envelope. "Read it," he said, before walking off to the elevator and disappearing behind its sliding doors. Kate was incredibly concerned now. He'd written her a note and just left. What on earth was he doing?

She looked down at the small white envelope in her hands, twirling it between her fingers before finally flipping it over to open it. Castle's handwriting was sprawled all over a sheet of paper from an NYPD notepad, the seal of the 12th precinct centered at the top of the page.

_Kate-_

_You probably think I've gone crazy, running away from you and hiding things. But you'll find out soon enough. I don't want you to know yet. But don't worry. _

_I just wanted something new. I had told Alexis that right before you brought me to the 12th for the first time. You were definitely something new. _

_I was here for the story. There's always a story, always a chain of events that makes everything make sense. But when I tried to figure yours out in that interrogation room, I had no idea of the woman you are. You fight for justice. And I love that about you. _

_You called me a nine-year-old on a sugar rush, totally incapable of taking anything seriously. Although, I still act like a child hyped up on Halloween candy, you love me anyway. And I know I have proved I am quite serious when I need to be, I'm quite serious about you in fact. _

_I won't be home tonight, but I'll see you in the morning bright and early for your morning coffee and kiss. Go to my (our) study and find a book, you'll figure out which one eventually. Please don't pinch my ear in the morning, but if you do, remember my safe word is Apples. _

_Love,_

_Rick_

_P.S. I told Ryan and Esposito to enjoy Shark Week, it'll be fun! _

She looked the note over once more before folding it back up and returning it to the envelope. What was this man planning? And does he realize how many books line the walls of their study? _I guess I should humor him, _Kate thought.

Ryan and Esposito were whispering at their desks across the bullpen. "Hey boys, did Castle tell you what he was doing?"

"Possibly," Ryan teased with a wide smug smile.

"He said you wouldn't necessarily be a fan. Even though you are," Esposito responded.

Realizing she wouldn't get any more information out of the boys, she finished up her last bit of paperwork and clocked out, saying good night before taking the elevator down to the lobby. She drove her Crown Vic home to the loft, parked in the underground garage, and ascended the elevator to the top floor. Turning her key in the lock, she left herself into her home, dropping her keys and jacket by the door. Desperate to know what Castle was up to, Kate went straight for the study and stood looking at the vast collection of books on the shelves. The note said she'd figure out which book eventually. She hoped "eventually" didn't take all night.

The obvious first choice was Heat Wave. When Kate moved into the loft, she brought her copies of Castle's books with her. Two of each book he'd ever written decorated the two shelves at eye level. She pulled out her personal copy of his first novel based on her. The words of her former Captain and beloved friend, Roy Montgomery, sounded through her head, "_Seems he's found the main character for his next set of novels, a tough but savvy female detective." _It seemed clear that he was leading her to his Nikki Heat series. Opening the book, she found nothing out of the ordinary, no other note. She shelved the book and grabbed his copy, still nothing new within its pages. _This is going to take forever,_ she thought to herself.

There were hundreds of books on these shelves. Kate thought hard about everything he had said in the note. Shark Week, sugar rushes, apples, pinching his ear…and then she figured it out. Their first case together. The Tisdale murder. Flowers for Your Grave. Kate scanned the shelf for the book, pulling out her copy, the cover now adorned with a dull yellow post-it note. In his familiar handwriting, she read:

_You were right, Kate. I had no idea. _

Another envelope was peaking out from the top of the book, she opened the book to where it lay, and pulled it out. The envelope read, _my share of the paperwork._

She took the book over to his desk and sat down in his chair. Yanking out the papers within the envelope, she saw the official NYPD law firm's moniker and a notary stamp. It was his signed waivers to work alongside her. She remembered him signing them almost four years ago. "_Do I have to wait for him to sign or can I shoot him now?"_ Things really have changed since then. It started out as "accompany and observe" and moved more towards what he had mentioned as more fun, "participate and annoy." She smiled widely at the memory. The beginning of their working relationship had started out rocky. "_Your inspiration might strike you sooner than you think!"_ she had told him.

Behind the lawyers papers was another hand written note from Rick.

_Kate-_

_I assume you've figured it out and hopefully it didn't take you an eternity. You're smart, so I'm guessing it took you no time at all. _

_I'm glad my lifeless remains did not have to sue the city. I'm glad that you prefer mystery to horror (although I am quite pleased that you eventually played strip poker with me). I'm glad that I really didn't have to tell you how sex worked later. You already knew _[Rick had inserted a silly winking smiley face].

_During the case with Sara Manning found in the dryer, her friend Chloe having murdered her over her baby daddy, you said you were the one and done type. I asked you if you'd ever been close to marriage. I saw that look. I later assumed it was Will Sorenson who broke your heart. I hate him for hurting you, but love him for not ruining your desire for a one and done. Anyway, you talked Chloe down from hurting herself. "Guys can be like that sometimes, they can lie, and when you find out how much, they can break your heart," you had said. It's been months since I told you about my lie. And I'm still incredibly sorry for hurting your heart. But I'm glad you forgave me._

_Well, you'll find some bubble bath in the en-suite and a glass of wine chilling nearby. Enjoy your night and I'll see you in the morning…with yet another note. Shark Week isn't over._

_I love you._

_Rick_

Kate wasn't sure she knew what Castle was leading up to, but she had her ideas. He never ceased to amaze her with what he would do for her. She was so lucky to have Rick Castle in her life. The love of her life. She enjoyed her bubble bath and wine, thinking of him, while rereading Heat Wave for the hundredth time. It never got old.

**XO**

**Please stick with me for the rest of this! I hope you're liking it so far! Please leave comments! I love to hear from you all! **

**Follow me on Twitter: (at) JennaBerkey **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the responses from the first chapter! I'm not in school for awhile, so I've got time to write, which means DAILY UPDATES, possibly even multiple chapters a day! Enjoy! **

She was warm in bed, her eyes still closed, when she felt the bed sink in a little next to her. And then she felt his lips on hers, kissing her awake. Kate responded immediately, lazily kissing him in her morning haze. Castle pulled back saying, "Good morning, Kate," and handed her a mug of coffee.

Kate hummed a response. "I found your letter. What are you—"

"Nope! No questions!" he cut her off mid-question. "It's part of the fun. Just go with it, Beckett. You'll like it. Now, you're not on call today are you?"

She smiled, "Not until midnight."

"Excellent!" he cheered as he grabbed her hand and walked with her to the kitchen, where he had set out a full breakfast buffet. Next to her plate laid another note.

"Open it after breakfast. After I leave. I've got meetings all day with Black Pawn."

**XO**

_Kate-_

_Remember those rich kids with a gun? Max and Donny and Brandon? Go to the lake in Central Park where we found Donny's body. Where Lanie complained about cold feet and where I threw out the idea of Vikings sending him off for a burial at sea. _

_Ryan will be waiting for you. _

_Rick_

**XO**

Kate got dressed as quickly as she could. Why would Ryan be waiting at a lake for her? What on earth was Castle doing?

She got to the lake, finding Ryan sitting on the edge of the dock, his legs dangling over the side above the water. "Hey," she said as she nudged is arm with her foot.

"Hey Beckett, have a seat."

"What is Castle doing? And why has he roped you into it?" she asked as she sat down next to him, mirroring his position on the dock.

"I can't tell you what he's doing. But you'll like it. Just go with it," Ryan replied, using the exact words Castle had at breakfast.

"Well, then what am I doing here at the lake?"

"It's a scavenger hunt of sorts, I guess. Castle wanted me to lead you to the next clue," Ryan explained. "Way back when he started following us around, he asked you not to hate him. And you said you already did. And then he said fair enough. Remember?"

"Yeah I do."

"So don't hate him. Have fun with this Kate." Ryan never called her by her first name.

Kate could see he held a copy of Heat Wave. It wasn't unusual for the detective to carry around one of Castle's books. He may actually be more of a fan than Kate! "When were you most annoyed with him in the writing process of this book?" he asked, handing over the book.

Kate took a moment to think. She had gone to his Derrick Storm reading and signing after they'd closed the case involving Councilman Horn found dead wrapped up in a rug. She went there to distract him the way he distracted her in her work. Martha had come up to her and said a name. _Nikki Heat, the character he's basing on you! _And that was it.

"When he told me her name was Nikki Heat, a stripper name. And then of course when she showed up naked on the cover…"

"And what do you think of her now?"

She sat there silent for a moment, contemplating what the character of Nikki Heat had come to mean to her.

"Exactly," Ryan said, not really needing an audible answer. He was making her think. As per Rick's request of course. He made her think about where they started in the unorthodox relationship they had, and where they were now. How hatred and annoyance had turned to love and need. "Want your next clue?" he asked.

Kate smiled. "Absolutely," she said. "Thanks Kevin. For everything. You're a good friend and a great brother." He returned the smile, handed her a small piece of paper, and walked down the path going through Central Park, towards Jenny, whom she saw standing in the distance waiting for him.

**XO**

_A monkey peed in battery acid._

**XO**

That clue could only mean to go to the espresso machine in the precinct that Castle had bought them years ago. The machine Kate failed at operating on her own, she always needed him. Kate snuck up to the fourth floor, taking the stairs, hoping Captain Gates wouldn't spot her there on her day off. She made it to the break room unnoticed, spotting the small envelope taped to the espresso machine. She grabbed it and opened it quickly.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_My first "cold" case: the frozen woman found in the construction site. You said there was a main difference between novels and the real world, that a cop can't decide how the story ends. Well, I think a cop can decide how our story ends. You can. _

_Remember when we were reenacting the murder? You said if we were married, you'd want a divorce. I'm hoping your thoughts have changed since then. Plus, I would never be able to get through yet another divorce. Especially if it were from you…_

_As for your next clue…you came to the loft that first time, you said you felt like Alfred in the Bat cave for the first time…so what am I old enough to afford? _

_Love,_

_Rick_

**XO**

Kate smiled at his mention of marriage. She loved that man so much. Thinking about his next clue, she couldn't remember him ever saying he was "old enough" to afford something. To avoid being seen in the precinct, she stuffed the note in her pocket and took the stairs down to the street. Still not being able to think of the answer to the clue, she decided to go home to the loft for some lunch.

She found the door unlocked. Falling directly into detective mode, she brought her hand back to her hip, gripping her service piece. She nudged the door open with her foot as quietly as possible. A series of clanking noises was coming from the kitchen. Pulling her gun from its holster, Kate stepped farther into the apartment. She rounded the corner and was relieved to see Alexis. "Oh geez, Alexis, you scared me!"

"Hi, Kate! I'm sorry, I thought Dad would have told you I was coming to visit. He's got this crazy plan, which I assume is the reason you're here for lunch?" Alexis said as she moved around the kitchen peninsula to hug Kate.

"Um, well I actually couldn't figure out the clue. He said something about the bat cave and something he was old enough to afford. Do you know what that could be?"

"Dad told me not to tell you flat out, but do you remember what we were doing when you came over that first night?"

Kate gave it some thought. She had knocked on the door of the loft, expecting Castle to answer like a normal fully grown adult. But of course, why would Castle of all people answer the door normally? No, he answered with a laser gun pointed at her face, lights illuminating he and Alexis, his mother standing behind them with a facial mask on. Kate had definitely gotten the correct apartment that night.

"Laser tag," Kate concluded. _Old enough to afford top of the line laser tag! _

"Yep," Alexis responded, "You were introduced to the Castle clan that night. It was only the second time I had met you." Alexis moved back into the kitchen, plating their spaghetti lunch. "Come on, let's talk over lunch," Alexis said with a smile.

The two women sat down and began to eat. "So why did your Dad link this clue here to you?"

"Because the next case you were on, the one with the Voodoo and the handbags on Canal Street. It was when my mother, Meredith, was visiting. The "deep fried twinkie" I think my Dad likes to call her. Anyway, you were his haven away from her wild antics. And he also saved your life in that apartment with the champagne diversion. He probably made it seem more epic when he was telling me, but he was so proud of himself." Kate smiled at the comment as Alexis continued, "And I just wanted to say thank you, for all the times you've saved his life since. When Dad told me about his plan to leave you notes and clues everywhere, I knew I wanted to be a part of it. I wanted you to know that no matter what happened to make me hate you for a time after you were shot, no longer bothers me. I'm so grateful you've kept my Dad alive, that you've kept him interested in life and in his writing, for making him happy, and for keeping him in line by whipping out his least favorite nickname from time to time."

"Kitten," Kate whispered to herself. Looking up to Alexis, Kate continued, "You don't need to thank me for that Alexis. I love your father. And I love you just as much." She got up, rounded the corner, and took a seat next to Alexis, giving the girl a hug. Alexis beamed.

"I've got another clue for you," Alexis stated as they pulled apart from their hug. She slipped a folded up piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Kate.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_Thank you for all you've done for Alexis. Thank you for being the motherly figure she never got growing up. One of my biggest regrets is not giving her a proper mother. Next time, I hope to do it right. _

_I like to watch you take down criminals. Or pipeheads, pissheads, orcs, creeps, crooks, knuckleheads, chuckleheads, churds, turds, destros, scalls, skexys, slickos, slicks, mopes, and sleeksaks (yes, I wrote down everything the boys said). You can shoot in the ten ring every time. Your best line still has to be, "Go ahead, I need the practice." So hot. _

_I remember the first time I saw you in a fancy floor length dress. The one I gave you to wear at the MADT fundraiser when we were attempting to uncover the identity of the man who stuffed that woman in the safe. By the way, I still want to know where you had that badge hidden… _

_Tonight, I want you to dress up again. I'm taking you out to dinner. I'll be home around 5:30. Be ready. And afterwards, "we can always just cuddle."_

_Always,_

_Rick _

**Please review! I love to hear what you all have to say! Thanks for sticking with me! Lots more clues and adventures coming for Caskett! **

**Follow me on Twitter (at) JennaBerkey **


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are amazing! I'm so glad you all are enjoying the journey through the series and each episode with me! It's so fun to write and I'm so excited to continue on! Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Means a lot! **

**XO**

True to his word, Castle came through the door of the loft at 5:30 on the dot. Alexis was reading on the couch, after having helped Kate get ready. "Ah! There's my favorite daughter!" he said as he plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Hi Dad. I missed you," Alexis replied, hugging him around the waist. "Kate is in your room."

"Thanks. Everything work out well over lunch?"

"It was great, Dad. Thanks for letting me be a part of this," she said, smiling at her father.

Rick smiled back and turned to go through his study to the bedroom. Kate was getting ready in the en-suite, curling the pieces of her hair by her ears that didn't quite fit in her up-do. He knocked on the door lightly. She turned to him and smiled; he was yet again in awe of her. Amazed that a woman like her would and could love a man like him. Castle looked her up from head to toe. She was wearing a deep purple floor length gown gathered to only her left shoulder, with a rhinestone sash around her thin waist, completed with silver high heels and earrings. "You look gorgeous," he said, leaning in to give her a proper hello kiss. "Just let me change my tie and we can go."

He came out of their closet a moment later, carrying a purple tie that perfectly matched the shade of her dress. How did he do that? "Let me," she half asks as she walks toward him and takes the tie out of his hands. Kate expertly wraps the tie around his neck into a full Windsor knot. She folded down his collar, pulling lightly to take his lips in a soft kiss.

"Let's go," he said as they separated. Kate took his offered arm and they walked out into the living room to say goodbye to Alexis.

All throughout dinner and dancing, Castle expertly avoided all her questions about the quest he had sent her on, the journey through their past four years together. "No questions, Beckett," he would say. Kate resented herself to the fact that she wasn't going to get an answer any time soon.

The couple danced around the room together for almost an hour, exchanging light conversation, occasional kisses, and whispered, "I love yous." Once their feet were about too sore to keep standing, they took a cab back to the loft. It was just past eleven and Alexis had already retired to her bed.

Rick helped Kate unzip her dress in their bedroom's en-suite bathroom before the closing the door to give her a bit of privacy. He unknotted his tie, hung it back up on the rack in the closet and striped down to his boxers and a white undershirt. Walking back to the bed, Castle opened the drawer of his bedside table, pulled out an envelope, and placed in on Kate's pillow after rolling down the covers. The door to the bathroom opened, silhouetting Kate's figure in the light behind her. She turned off the light and tiptoed over to the bed, dressed in a pair of leggings and one of Castle's t-shirts she stole (giving her reason as "It smells like you").

When she saw the envelope resting on her pillow, she gave him a stare. He only smiled widely in return. Cuddling up to him in bed, she opened the next clue.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_May I suggest doing what Judge Markaway asked you to do way back when you came over to play poker with your boss, your boss's boss, and the guy who signs your warrants. And see what I have up my sleeves, other than my muscular arms of course. There's gummy bears involved here again too. _

"_Yes, please, beat my pants off if you dare." _

_I love you. And I love winning gummy bears this way._

_Rick _

**XO**

Kate turned her head towards Castle as he smiled widely and lifted up a giant bag of gummy bears. "I love you, you nine-year-old!" Kate declared as she kissed him, deepening it almost immediately.

They each won quite a few gummy bears that night.

**XO**

The next morning, Kate opened her eyes to see a post-it note stuck to her forehead.

_You stood in line_, was all it said.

She looked around to see Castle's side of the bed empty. But the smell of fresh coffee wafted into the room. Kate got up and lazily walked through the study and living room, meeting Rick in the kitchen. In A Hail of Bullets lay on the table at her usual seat. The post-it note now made complete sense. She had stood in line with Will for over an hour to get her book signed by Rick, years before he started following her at the 12th.

"I found it when you moved in awhile back, when I was making room for your books on the shelves in the study. You never told me, Kate."

"I didn't think it was important. It was a long time ago, Rick."

"But what I wrote you, it's…" Castle started.

"It was accurate. And I'm grateful you wrote it. It's exactly what I needed at the time," she said, opening the book to the title page where he had scribbled, "_I hope you find the light to come back to your eyes. I know you will. Richard Castle." _Kate took his hand and kissed his cheek. "You saved me long before you met me. You made me believe in myself just a little bit more."

"I'm glad you found the light again," he said, leaning down to kiss her again. "Will you be mad if I called Captain Gates and had her give you a few days off? Ryan and Esposito too, just because." he asked, avoiding her eyes.

"I thought you'd do that. And, no, I don't mind. We're not in the middle of a case and Karpowski's team can pick up the slack. It's been two days of this unorthodox treasure hunt and you've only gotten me through our first handful of cases. This is going to take awhile isn't it?" Kate asked.

"Possibly. But it'll be fun, aren't you having fun?" Rick asked shyly.

"Yeah, Writer Man, I am. It's fun to relive our lives a little," she replied, giving him another chaste kiss.

"Well let's get on with it then," Rick said, smiling as he pulled yet another note from his back pocket.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_You're going to be a great mom some day. I watched you with that little kidnapped girl, Angela. When Sorenson made his unfortunate appearance. I think you'd be fun pregnant. Just imagine, a little girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. A little spit fire, just like you. _

_Anyway, moving on…I still want to know, are you CastleFreak1212 or CastleLover45? One day I will find out. I will be victorious. _

_All the summers we've spent apart were my fault. That first summer I was just plain stupid. You told me flat out, "Mess with my mother's case and you and I are done." I did…and we were, for a few months anyway. I'm still so terribly sorry. Cosmo brought us back together. Plus that random dead guy in a tree who was later stolen and gutted. I'm grateful you took me back. And I'm glad I am the Hooch to your Turner. _

_Remember when Ryan, Espo, and I were taking bets against each other? How I told you I was just selling Girl Scout cookies for Alexis? Well, go to where the Girl Scouts are to get your next clue. _

_Happy hunting, love! _

_Rick_


	4. Chapter 4

**I woke up to a whopping 48 alerts this morning! This story has literally exploded overnight and I'm so excited to bring you more chapters! Your enthusiasm makes me want to write faster which in turn makes more updates for ya'll! Thanks so much and enjoy! **

**XO**

"Rick, where do—" Kate started, but when she looked up, he was gone. She turned around just in time to see the loft's door clicking shut.

"Richard Castle!" she mumbled to herself. That man could be so frustrating sometimes. But she loved him anyway and loved this little adventure he set up for her. But where could she find a bunch of Girl Scouts in New York City? Kate finished her breakfast, trying hard to think of where he could have placed the next clue. Bringing the plates over to the sink, she scraped the remainders of the food down the disposal, and started washing the dishes. As she flipped over her plate, she saw another small piece of paper taped to the bottom: _Google It!_

Oh, Rick. He knew her so well. After finishing the dishes, Kate went into the study and opened Rick's laptop to Google the Girl Scouts of New York City. And there it was, The Girl Scouts of the USA's national headquarters was on Fifth Avenue. She left the loft 15 minutes later.

There was a table outside the headquarters armed by four little girls and two adult women, selling cookies on the sidewalk. Kate walked up, not knowing where Rick would have placed the next clue. She looked around the building's entrance for a note, looking everywhere from the front door, to the business sign, to the table of girls. A little girl of maybe six years old, with blonde hair pulled back into a braid, looked up at Kate and asked, "Would you like to buy some cookies?"

Kate looked down at her and smiled. The little girl beamed up at her and ran back around the table, as Kate walked up to look at the selection. Her eyes met those of one of the adults and she embarrassingly asked, "You don't by chance have a note for me do you?"

The woman smiled, her dark brown eyes sparkling in the morning sun. "If you're Kate Beckett, I do!"

Kate returned the smile as she paid for a box of Thin Mints and thanked the woman for giving her the note Rick had hidden with them.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_You found it. And now you get cookies too! _

_You first called me "Big Rick" during that party for models a couple years back. And you've blessed me with the name multiple times since. What you don't know is that Ryan and Espo spilled your little secret. And may I just say, you make a fabulous tennis player._

_I remember when you first read Heat Wave. I told you there was a sex scene between Nikki and the roguishly handsome reporter who helps her. You said you were good with it because he was nothing like me. I'm pretty sure you were lying. I'm also pretty sure you were lying when you said your date wasn't with my book. I hid in the bathroom waiting for you after you found out during that case with the man posing as an Arctic explorer and calling himself CIA. I know you like page 105. It is the most worn page in your copy. I'm glad you like it. And I'm glad you now believe in Rook like you believe in me. I always want to be your Jameson Rook. _

_And then my book deal got extended for three more books. We had just reunited that little boy with his biological father and it was supposed to be our last case together. I am so glad it wasn't. I was so excited when you turned back around and said, "That was Esposito, there's been a murder. You comin'?" I'll always follow you Kate. _

_The next clue may be a bit creepy, but here it is: Elizabeth Dryden. _

_Love,_

_Big Rick_

**XO**

He was right. It was a little creepy. Kate walked through the cemetery where they had found Crow dead with a stake in his heart near his mother's grave. Elizabeth Dryden. Kate was never a fan of cemeteries, especially since her mother was murdered. And then of course she was shot in one. But she quickly found the correct tombstone, the one with the tall granite angel. A note was taped next to the stone inscription. Kate unfolded the paper and read.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_Our first Halloween you scared the crap out of me, with that green thing with silver pompoms dangling from it. Margot, right? I gave you the bird. You still have that bird, Edgar Allen Poe's raven of sorts. I saw it in the window of your old apartment and then again when you moved in. I'm glad you kept it. _

_I may kill your patience, but I'm glad you kept me around. I've already thanked you for being there for Alexis when she needs a trusted woman around. But I'm going to do it again. When Hayley Blue was murdered, Alexis was crushed. You took her seriously. You believed her and trusted what she had to say. And you went to the memorial concert with us. Plus, you told her not to do a study abroad so she could spend time with the world's greatest dad instead. You love Alexis. And that makes me love you even more. _

_After that came the case of that crazy messed up rich family, the Wellesleys, covering up the murder and true paternity of Olivia and murdering an innocent bike messenger in the process. One of the suspects asked us if we were together. I said not yet and you said absolutely not. Yet again, I win. Anyway, your next clue awaits you in the place where Lanie cuts up dead people. _

_I hope you're still enjoying the hunt and my letters. Like my good friend, Norman Jessup, I'm quite the…you know…wordsmith._

_Rick_

**XO**

It took Kate a good 45 minutes to get down to the morgue. Opening the door, she saw Lanie hovering over a dead body, sewing up the man's chest after his autopsy. "'Bout time you got her girlfriend!" she said as the detective came to take a seat on an empty table.

"Sorry, traffic. I see Rick has roped you into this as well."

"Girl, that man is a genius. He'll do absolutely anything for you."

"Yeah, yeah he will," Kate replied with a smile, a slight blush warming her cheeks as she looked down at the floor. "So what did he leave for me here?"

"He didn't say much. Just that you'd use your "witchy powers" to figure it out. Something about having a case with a fiancé and a wife. And a real "Desperate Housewives" moment. Along with rubbing off on you. I have no idea what any of that means, but he did hide something in here. So have at it, Kate!" Lanie said as she continued to sew up the man on her table.

Kate thought about it for a minute, swinging her legs back and forth as she sat on the unoccupied autopsy table. She remembered the case with the man dropped down the garbage shoot and his wife and fiancé fighting over something of his. She wracked her brain to try and remember what it was. Jumping off the table, Kate roamed the room thinking. They had been called to Jersey to break up the women's feud. The fiancé had broken into the wife's extended office area for…a pen!

Kate swung her head around searching for any pens in the room, finding a mug full of them on the desk in the corner next to the computer. After making it over to the collection of pens, Kate picked them up one by one. Lanie was watching her friend search, smirking at the adorableness of she and Castle. Kate's face lit up the moment she found it. A pen marked for a business, a business she remembers was once a crime scene: _Victor Fink Galleries. _The address was also printed.

"I see you found it," Lanie started, "He's a clever one that Castle. Have fun with this Kate. He's a good man. A child at times, yes, but a good man."

"Thanks, Lanie. I will," Kate responded as she left the morgue to find the next clue on the hunt her Writer Man had sent her on. She really was having fun.

**XO**

The Victor Fink Art Gallery was closed after the man's murder; it was now converted into a photography studio. Kate hurried up to the front door of the business and found another note taped onto the mailbox.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_I said it then and I'll say it again. You really are my work wife. And I still think we should get a dog, like Lucy, who helped us figure out who Jeremy was. I don't know what happened to he and Emma, but the writer in me still hopes they had a happy ending. _

_I still believe in ice bullets. _

_We went to a wedding together. I'm sure you remember; you caught the bouquet. Go home, grab some lunch, and find another book. It shouldn't take you too long to figure out which one. _

_Love you,_

_Rick_

**Again, thank you so much for the response! Please review! I love to hear your thoughts! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Seriously, the response to this story is overwhelming! I hope I continue to do it justice! This chapter is a tad more serious, but there is definitely more fun coming! **

**XO**

Kate got home to the loft and opened the refrigerator to find something for lunch. She was surprised to see Alexis had made her a sandwich and placed it and a note in the fridge for her. "_Made you lunch, Kate. I'm out visiting friends from high school. Alexis."_

After finishing her sandwich, Kate wandered back into the study, staring at the wall of books like she had earlier in this treasure hunt. In the note, Castle had mentioned the wedding they attended a few years back. Kyra Blaine, the one that got away, he had called her. The only other KB that ever meant anything to him. She searched the shelves. A Rose For Everafter. Another post-it note adorned the cover.

_You're the only KB now. You're real. You're the only one that matters. _

Kate smiled, remembering what Kyra had told her when she left. "_He's all yours._" She flipped through the pages of Castle's novel and found a photo. It was a photo from just a few months ago of the two of them in Central Park. Lanie had taken it when they weren't paying attention. Rick and Kate had invited Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, and Jenny on a picnic in the park after they had helped move Kate into the loft. The photo showed Rick and Kate holding hands walking down the sidewalk that ran through the park, Kate's head leaning on Rick's shoulder. It was one of her favorite pictures of the two of them. She turned the picture over to read yet another note from Castle.

_I love you Kate. Thank you for letting me pull your pigtails. _

Kate closed the book and flipped it over to find another post-it note. This man and his post-its!

_Go visit your mom. _

**XO**

She hadn't been to her mother's grave in quite awhile. The taxicab dropped her off outside the cemetery gates. She took a deep breath before starting down the path between the headstones. As she got closer, she saw Rick waiting for her along with her father. Jim was holding a bouquet of red roses for his wife's grave while Rick held a couple pots of forget-me-nots. She finally made it to them, hugging her father. "Hi, Katie," he whispered in her ear.

"Hi, Dad," she replied, pulling back from her father, smiling at him. She then moved to Rick, who had set down the flowers, and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Rick. Thank you for doing this," she said, finally pulling back to give him a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Kate." Rick was so glad she was having fun with this hunt instead of hating the lack of control. And he knew she would be happy at the end.

The three of them spent an hour or so at Johanna's gravesite, talking about Kate's childhood and stories from Jim's life with Johanna before Kate came along. As they were planting the forget-me-nots in front of Johanna's headstone, Kate nudged Rick's arm and simply said, "She would have loved you, Rick."

Castle smiled and kissed her cheek. "It's true," Jim added to the conversation, "I had to pry her away from your books at night. And she would love you simply for loving our daughter so well."

"Thank you, Jim," Castle replied, shaking the man's hand.

After just a few more minutes together, Rick and Kate said their goodbyes to Jim, leaving him alone with his wife and their memories.

As they got into the cab waiting for them at the cemetery gates, Rick turned to her and said, "Thank you for allowing me to do this with you. And thank you again for saving my life against Dick Coonan. You could have had what you wanted if you kept him alive, but you chose me instead."

Kate placed her hand on his knee, looking him in the eyes, and responded, "I'm always going to choose you. I'm not going down that rabbit hole again. My mother wouldn't want me to. She'd want me to be happy. With you." He brought his hand up to her chin, pulling her chin up, and kissing her lightly.

**XO**

When they got to the loft, Rick warned Kate before opening the door, "I had Alexis and Mother do a little something while we were gone. Just more fun for us." He was smiling widely, his bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement. And then he opened the door. All of the main lights in the loft were off, with only candles and a few select lamps on, illuminating something in each area scattered around the loft.

The first stop was a copy of the New York Ledger, highlighting Rick as Bachelor #9. Hanging behind the table where the Ledger was sitting, was Kate's red off-the-shoulder dress, the one she had worn to go out on a date with Mr. July. They both smiled at the memory of 9 meeting 3 at dinner for 2 and the fact that they ended up the night together instead of apart.

The couple moved on to the next table, which made Kate blush, just as she had during the case represented here. A baseball signed by Joe Torre sat in a small plastic case with his New York Mets trading card. Next to those lay a small note in Castle's handwriting: _I bought us season tickets. So you can fangirl some more. _She squeezed his hand in hers and moved on to the next table.

This display really made her blush. A set of leopard printed handcuffs and a mask with a zipper over the mouth. _You called me your boyfriend during this case; said I'd been a very bad boy. Just remember, my safeword is still Apples, _was written on the back of the business card for the bondage shop they had visited during the case. Castle just snickered next to her.

A stack of pancakes lay on a plate, with butter and maple syrup on the side. "This was Ryan and Esposito's idea. They still don't believe it was just breakfast," Rick explained as Kate rolled her eyes thinking of the boys. Agent Jordan Shaw had been right during that case when she'd told her, "_He cares about you, Kate. You may not see it, you may not be ready to, but he does."_ The events that played out in her old apartment replayed in her head. Her life was saved by the quick thinking of Richard Castle and the cast iron of her claw foot bathtub. She was so glad he had found her father's watch in the rubble. He always knew what she needed.

The next spot held a brochure for the museum where the mummy of the Mayan king cursed Castle. Kate got a special giggle out of this one. She and the boys had way too much fun finding ways to tease Castle about being cursed: they unscrewed the hinges in his chair, rigged the small explosion in the espresso machine, and watched as he continued to freak himself out. That case was before things had gotten complicated between the two of them…before she realized what he really meant to her.

A framed photo of Rick and Bobby Mann the night of his appearance on the late night show was next. The case she refused to believe him about. Kate had learned to trust his crazy theories a little more during this case. And he learned to trust her instincts more too, after the whole Ellie Monroe incident.

The last spotlight shown on Esposito's 54th precinct key ring. The one that made Rick think the murderer was the Artist Formerly Known As Prince. She felt Rick squeeze her hand a little tighter. And she realized why almost immediately. Tom Demming. He really did make Castle jealous. Kate was sorry she had put him through that, hiding herself behind yet another man she didn't love. She squeezed his hand back and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Rick's cheek. "There's only you, Rick," she stated.

The two of them spent the rest of the night reminiscing about the cases he had hinted at in the displays. They were both so happy with how far they had come since these cases. Dinner was delivered Chinese, followed by a movie, and retiring early to their bedroom. Rick had much more planned for the morning…

**Please review! Reviews make me happy and encourage me to write faster! I hope you all liked this chapter! Stick with me for much much more! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to all you readers! You make my day! **

After breakfast with Alexis the next morning, Kate asked Rick, "So where am I headed today?"

Rick smiled at her excitement to continue the "treasure hunt" and grabbed a pen and a napkin, scribbling something down before sliding it across the table towards her. "I'll be writing here at home all day. I've got two chapters due for the next Nikki Heat. But you, my dear, have got a full day ahead of you," he said, his face still lit up in a bright smile.

Kate smiled back at him and looked down at the napkin in her hand: _Q3_.

**XO**

Walking into her friend's restaurant, Kate asked the hostess, "Excuse me, is Maddie in?"

The hostess looked up from her reservation book, "Yes, she is. Just a moment, I think she's expecting you." She then disappeared behind a swinging door into the kitchen. A moment later, she returned with Maddie by her side. Kate smiled at her friend before taking her in a hug.

"Hey Becks!" she said, pulling back from her friend. "How've you been?"

"I've been great! Rick has sent me on this wild goose chase and apparently dragged you into it too," Kate explained.

"Yes, he did! I haven't got long, but he did give me a note for you," Maddie said, pulling a slip of paper from the binder in her arms. "And I just have to say, Becks, I totally told you so! You really did want to make little Castle babies!" Kate blushed at the comment.

"I guess I did. You always could read me well Maddie."

"Well, I'm very happy for you. And I hope to see those little Castle babies in the near future!" Maddie replied. "Dinner sometime?"

"Of course. Thanks Maddie!" Kate said, as her friend turned and disappeared back behind the swinging door. She looked down and unfolded the slip of paper.

_You kissed him. _

This clue could lead to only one of three people. Sorenson. Demming. And Josh. She had a pretty strong idea of whom he was alluding to. Will had moved back to Boston shortly after he was shot. Josh was much later, and since Castle was going in order of all their cases, Tom Demming was the only option. But did Rick seriously want her to go to Robbery at the 12th and talk to Tom? It was all she could think of to do, so she left Q3 en route to the 12th precinct.

**XO**

The elevator dropped her off on the Robbery floor. Kate remembered where his desk was, the farthest from the elevator, near the men's bathroom. And there he sat. She took one last deep breath before making her way across the bullpen to his desk. "Detective Demming?" she asked quietly when she reached his desk.

Tom dropped his pen and after a moment, he looked up at her. "Detective Beckett."

"Hi. How have you been?" she asked shyly.

"I'm good, Kate. I see you and Castle finally got together. I hope you found what you were looking for."

"Yeah, I think I did," Kate replied honestly. "But I'm still sorry for how it ended between us Tom. It wasn't fair to you."

"It's okay, Kate. You did what you had to do. And he won," he said, picking up a note on his desk and handing it to her. "Just make sure he treats you right," he ended, before standing from his desk and walking off to the break room, leaving Kate to read the letter alone.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_I thought Tom deserved to know about us. I still don't know why you two broke up or when even, but I know you were different after the summer I spent in the Hamptons. Maybe one day you'll tell me. _

_Anyway, I'm so glad you respected the universe and took me back. I know you threw our bet, you knew it was about counterfeiting before I did, Espo told me recently. Thanks for letting me win, and shooting that guy behind me._

_You may not have believed in it back then, but I think you believe in magic now. Fates, psychics, Santa Claus, all that stuff. Remember, my real name is Richard Alexander Rodgers. I know Penny Marchand told you something about an Alexander. I can only hope I've fulfilled her psychic vision. _

_Next clue: the world's least interesting doodle. _

_Love, _

_Rick_

**XO**

Attached to the note was a paper similar to the one they had found in the sock of that bail bondsman, the one that led to the treasure "under the gun." Scattered lines and random curves covered the paper, creased multiple times. Kate lowered her hands to her sides and left the Robbery floor to figure out the doodle somewhere else. When she got down to the lobby, she stopped at the security desk to fold the note into the next clue. It only took her a few minutes of trial and error folding. The random lines and squiggles had come together to form two words.

_Steam punk. _

Her thoughts flew back to the case of dueling pistols and 200-year-old bullets, Rick's desire for a time traveling killer. She grabbed all of her papers and left the precinct, headed towards the steam punk community's hangout.

When the cab dropped her off outside the correct building, Kate saw a DeLorean parked next to the sidewalk, a small post-it note stuck to its windshield.

_And then came along Dr. Motorcycle Boy. Almost made me base my next book on Esposito. But I'd still break you out of jail. Next clue: Package Store._

Kate blushed at the clue, remembering Hans and his firefighter routine. She hailed another cab to take her to the Package Store, desperately hoping Rick wouldn't make her go in there again. Luckily, there was a note simply plastered to the front door. Breathing a sigh of relief, she ran up to the door and grabbed the note folded in quarters.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_I didn't want to make you go in there again. Partly because I didn't want to embarrass you, but mainly because I didn't want you to look at another man._

_Remember the case with the bird watchers and the kidnapping of that little boy? You were so good with him. You really did save his life. I can see you with a son. He'd be so smart and could really whip butt. Just like you. You told me during that case that I was the strangest pet you'd ever had. I'm glad I am. _

_The next case I showed you my fabulous Chinese skills. Ya know, you should really watch Firefly. It totally changed my life! Plus, it will obviously help you in chasing down murderers! _

_I still want to know what Agent Westfield told you after that case. I'm still thinking it has something to do with klingons, ET, Mulder & Scully, and Area 51 all combined. One day I'll get it out of you. And just so you know, I really did wish those were hickeys. But I think we've fully made up for that fact…_

"_It's nine o'clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in…" _

_I love you._

_Rick_

**XO**

The Old Haunt. It was just a few blocks down so Kate decided to walk. On her way, her thoughts floated back to when Castle had bought the place. One of the last truly carefree moments with her boys, including Captain Montgomery. Castle loved that bar almost as much as he loved her. He would spend nights in the basement office writing or exploring the tunnels that the city didn't close up after the case. It seemed right that one of the clues would include his beloved bar.

She took the steps down from the street, remembering to pop just one more button incase Castle was down there. As she opened the door, the smell of stale beer hit her in the face. She never much cared for the smell, but Castle loved it, said it gave the place character. The bartender stopped wiping down the bar, looked up at her, smiled and said, "Hello Detective! Mr. Castle told me you'd be stopping by. Told me to send you down to his office."

"Thanks," Kate replied, waving before heading down to Castle's hidden underground office.

**Stay tuned for more adventures! And please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for the reviews! I love hearing from you all and I'm glad you're enjoying the ride! **

**And HAPPY BIRTHDAY STANA! **

**Disclaimer: all things Castle belong to Andrew Marlowe and ABC**

Kate descended the stairs in the office. "Castle? Are you here?" she called, wondering if Rick had come here to write instead of staying at the loft. When she got no answer, she sat down at his desk and spotted a large rolled up paper, with _KB_ written on corner. Unrolling the rubber band on the tube and unfurling the paper, Kate was met with the face of Natalie Rhodes.

_Richard Castle's Heat Wave_

_Coming to Theaters This Summer _

Seeing the face of her silver screen counterpart made Kate think back to the craziness that revolved around her visit to New York City. Natalie had sent Kate into a jealous rage, copying her every move, and kissing Castle in the elevator "for research." Thank goodness he had said no to her next proposition. Ryan and Esposito were even concerned about Natalie, hiding from "creepy Beckett" and coming up with code words for when the clones attack. But remembering the actress' visit to the Big Apple had brought back great memories as well. Kevin had proposed to Jenny in the middle of the precinct. It had been a proud "big sister" moment for Kate.

Unrolling with the movie poster was a few printed pages, two roundtrip tickets to Los Angeles in the early summer, assumingly for the red carpet movie premiere of Heat Wave. Kate smiled at the thought of dressing up in a fancy dress, hanging on to Castle's arm, walking down the red carpet together as cameras flashed all around them. Rick may have been well established far before Nikki Heat ever appeared as a character in his books, but she was proud of him, of the life he'd made for himself and his family. And really, the life he made for her too.

Putting the movie poster back where she found it, keeping the plane tickets with her, Kate noticed Rick's handwriting on a notepad near the top of his desk.

_There's magic in this office. Go find it._

Magic in the office. The tunnels. The hidden room full of scotch. Kate got up from his desk and went straight for the bookcase she knew covered the door into the hidden passageways under the city. After pushing the bookcase away, Kate opened the door. After he bought the place, Rick had installed lamps along the wall to allow for easier navigation. She turned on the lights and followed the tunnel down to the hidden room, where Castle still kept some of his favorite drinks. A note was nailed to one of the wooden wine racks.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_You found the magic in The Old Haunt. And I can only hope you've found the magic with me as well. Which reminds me, I still want to know and experience your ice cube trick… and I'm glad I don't really need X-ray specs to see you naked. And I do love your navel ring._

_It hasn't been about the books for a long time now. I loved you long before I actually told you. I'm your partner and although I still don't have a real badge, I have that chocolate one from Alexis. Your mom's case was my fight too. _

_Our first kiss in that alley, I said it then and I'll say it again. It was amazing. Why it took us two years to get there, I have no idea. Why it took us over a year to do it again, well…you know. But I'm happy we got there. I do love kissing you. _

_I like to feel shiny. And I know you do too. The Ferrari is in the parking garage next door and the keys are in my desk drawer. Come home for lunch._

_Love,_

_Rick_

**XO**

Kate smiled at the memory of her and Rick's first kiss. For a minute they had forgotten they were chasing down a murderer who held Ryan and Esposito captive. It was just them. She had thanked him in the ambulance for having her back and he responded with her favorite word, "Always."

Kate ripped the note off the nail, leaving the secret room to return to Rick's office, turning off the lights in the tunnel on her way. She found his keys in the drawer and headed up the stairs to the main bar.

"Have a good day, Detective," the bartender said as Kate left through the front door.

Kate found the Ferrari in the garage quite easily. She loved that car. It spoke to the wild teenager in her. Driving fast, the wind in her hair, the radio blaring. It was freedom to her. Just like her motorcycle. She'll never forget Castle's face after she drove the Ferrari to the club to arrest Oz. It was priceless. She loved having that type of affect on him.

She arrived at the loft about 15 minutes later. When the elevator opened on the correct floor, Kate could hear music pumping from inside the loft. After a few seconds, Kate recognized what it was: "get on the floor, get on the floor!" She giggled thinking about the Page brothers rapping and Castle's added "3 armed cops and a writer makes 4."

Opening the door to her home, Kate saw Castle dancing around the kitchen making grilled cheese. She stood there watching him for awhile until he noticed her and smiled. "Hey, love!" he said, plating the sandwiches.

"Hey!" she said, sitting down at the bar after giving him a kiss. "Grilled cheese, huh?"

"Yep, a little morbid, but remember when you had to arrest Logan Meech again? You said he once tried to grilled cheese a guy in a dry cleaning press. I thought it was oddly appropriate for lunch today," he said with a child-like smile. She shook her head at him, rolling her eyes.

They ate their lunches, discussing the Heat Wave movie premiere details, when, where, what they were going to wear, and how they were going to deal with the paparazzi and publicity. As conversation died down, Castle slid a fancy envelope across the table to her. It was a lavender envelope, adorned with white lace on the sides. She opened it and slid the card out. It matched the design of the envelope, with black script that read:

_You are cordially invited to the _

_Johanna Beckett Memorial Scholarship Benefit_

_November 18, 2012_

_All proceeds go to students dedicating their careers _

_to those in the legal system without a voice_

Kate looked up at him, tears in her eyes, grateful that he hadn't forgotten. "Thank you, Rick," she said, leaning in for a long kiss.

"Of course, Kate. It's important. And I thought it was time."

"How's the writing been going today? Did Nikki and Rook get into some trouble?"

"I finished one chapter, one more to go before Gina starts freaking out on me," he started, "which unfortunately means I have to get back to work. And you've got more hunting to do." He slid another envelope over to her.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_You believed in me, eventually at least. Sadly, I was right about Damien in one sense, but entirely wrong in the other. But you had my back yet again. You delayed your date with Dr. Motorcycle Boy on Valentine's Day to make sure I was okay. Another example of when I thought my feelings for you might have been returned, even back then. _

_Speaking of Dr. Motorcycle Boy, I guess I should thank him for saving our lives after we nearly froze to death at the hand of Kevin McCann. You started to say something to me before you passed out. I only got the first few words before you went limp: "I just want you to know how much I…" I've always been curious as to what you were going to say, I have an idea, but hearing you say it would make me happy. Agent Fallon told me he thought we were a couple when he first met us. A lot of people have said that. I guess we just have a look. _

_I'm glad we finally jumped into this together. I'll always be here for you as I'm sure you'll always be there for me. _

_You'll find your next clue where one of your favorite memories with your mom resides. Gemstar Studios, where it is definitely soapy enough for me._

_Love you,_

_Rick_

**XO**

She looked up at him from the note, got up from the table, gave him a kiss, and went towards the door. Before she left, she said, "Oh, and in the freezer, I was going to say I wanted you to know how much I loved you. And I still do, Writer Man." She closed the door, both of them smiling, as she headed off to the set of "Temptation Lane."

**More is coming! We're over half way done with all their cases! Please send more reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY GOSH! I've hit over 100 alerts now with this story, which is just incredible to me! Thank you so much for reading and supporting me in my first writing endeavor! I love reading your reviews and your theories of how this will end up! Please keep them coming! **

**Disclaimer: Rick and Kate and company belong to Andrew & ABC **

She loved "Temptation Lane." It was her haven with her mother. No one knew about her love for the soap opera except her parents…and Castle. Yet another part of her life that she let him in on. Only him.

The cab let her off at 1777 21st Street. Kate walked up to the intercom next to the door and pressed the call button. "Gemstar Studios, how may I help you?" a voice said coming from the speaker.

Not entirely sure what to say, Kate reverted back to her police training. "Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD," she said confidently.

"Ah yes, Detective Beckett, we were expecting you, please come in," the voice replied, a long beep and a click signaled the door being unlocked. Kate pulled the door open and walked down the hall she once walked a year ago during the case involving crazed 'shippers and overdramatic soap opera actors. A familiar voice could be heard around the corner. A voice she could recognize anywhere. Kate rounded the corner and saw her at the main desk, chatting (or flirting really) with the young man working reception. Martha Rodgers.

"Oh Kate! You're here!" Martha exclaimed, rounding the desk to give Kate one of her signature hugs.

"Martha! What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm your next clue, sweetheart!" Martha explained, starting to walk with Kate towards the sets of her favorite soap opera. "You remember my telling you about my experience on 'Temptation Lane,' right? All the drama that happened to my character in just a three week arc?" Kate nodded in response. "Dare I say, you and Richard lived quite the soap opera for awhile." Kate giggled, silently agreeing. "You've left, he's left, you've had Alexis drama, you've been frozen, shot at, hospitalized…but you've had a beautiful love story as well. And, oh my darling, do you have your fair share of 'shippers rooting for you!" Kate smiled, remembering all the people in their lives who so desperately wanted them to work.

"Anyway, my son loves you. My granddaughter loves you. And I love you. Richard is quite the man, doing this for you. I know you'll love it by the end," Martha said, as they sat on the bed in the set where a writer on the show was found dead in the closet. Martha pulled a letter out of her flowing colorful jacket and handed it over to Kate before getting up and exiting, leaving Kate to contemplate what she had just said.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_I had to sick Mother on you. She wanted to be a part of it. And I thought this was the perfect time to add her in. Anyway, I believe she was supposed to mention something about 'shippers. So here's my list. _

_Martha Rodgers…Kevin Ryan…Javier Esposito…Lanie Parish…Alexis Castle…Roy Montgomery…Gates (secretly, I'm pretty confident about it)…_

_Jim Beckett…Dr. Burke (I assume)…Agent Shaw…Agent Fallon…Madison Queller… Kyra Blaine…Perlmutter (that may be a stretch)…Natalie Rhodes…Serena Kaye…Trapper John…Mr. Smith (to an extent)…random tiger…_

_Feel free to add to the list! I know there's more! _

_Your next clue is at The Angelica. _

_Love you,_

_Rick_

**XO**

When Kate got up to leave, passing the reception desk, Martha was no longer in sight; she was probably roaming the set for someone else to chat up for awhile. She said her thanks to the receptionist and left, hailing a cab to the theater where she took Castle to see Forbidden Planet. She had had a feeling he had already seen the movie; being as big a geek as he was, he had to have seen it. But she really didn't care about that tiny lie. It was actually sort of sweet.

20 minutes later, the cab dropped her off at the box office. There were movie posters lining the wall; the farthest poster on the right was for Forbidden Planet. Kate smiled and walked over to it, seeing a small note taped to the corner.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_I hope this gets to you. _

_The case of Lyla Addison reminded me a lot of your mothers. Poor Joe McKusick was murdered trying to do the right thing. And so was your mother. It isn't right, but it happened. _

_Then came the Nick's: Terrific Nick's, Authentic Nick's, Terrific Authentic Nick's, and Authentic Terrific Nick's. I always lose track of which one is my favorite. Roy was right, it's sad to say one of them now comes in full-bodied flavor. _

_Yet again during that case, I "abused" police resources. I just call it helping Alexis. You told me that day to never underestimate the power of a woman on a mission. If my ex-wives, Mother, and Alexis hadn't taught me that already, you sure did. _

_Your next clue awaits you at Barnes & Noble at 82nd and Broadway. Remember you're a one-writer girl now._

_I love you,_

_Rick_

**XO**

Kate definitely was a one-writer girl. The case with the Michael Phelps wannabe murdering his teammate had ended with her favorite word, "Always," this time coming from her mouth instead of Castle's. He had had a silly grin on his face when she said it. When she got to the correct Barnes & Noble, Kate headed straight to the mystery section. She found all 28 of Castle's novels, up through Frozen Heat adorning the shelves. Just out of curiosity, Kate grabbed a copy of his newest Nikki Heat novel and opened it to the title page. And sure enough, he had done it again. Rick liked to sneak into bookstores and sign copies of his books, giving the customer a surprise autograph when they purchased his book. He called it his way of giving back. She smiled at his generosity…that man!

Further down the shelf, Kate found what she was looking for. Seriously Dead by Alex Conrad. She pulled it out and read the note Rick had plastered to the cover.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_If another man ever buys you a basket full of mini muffins again, he is dead to me. The only research being done involving you will also involve me. And only me. _

_I booked us a suite in the same hotel we stayed at a year ago. Of course, this time, we only need one bedroom. I'm still so incredibly sorry about what happened to Mike. I know he meant so much to you. But you gave him justice. Things may have ended badly for you after the treasure hunting, but you still gave him what he deserved in the way of justice. _

_I still sometimes believe you're a mystery I'm never going to solve. I'm STILL amazed at the depth of your strength, getting through all you have this past year. You're so strong, Kate. You may have your weak moments, but you are incredibly strong. I'm STILL amazed at your heart. You work around mindless killers everyday, but you still have compassion for the victims and love for those around you. This job could eat you alive, make your heart static and insensitive, but it does the opposite. You love Ryan and Espo like brothers, Roy was like a second father to you, Gates is rough but I know you would care if something happened to her too. You love Lanie like the sister you never had. You love your father, you pulled him out of the bottle and saved his life. You love your mother, who loved others just as intently as you do. You fight for her justice everyday. You love Alexis and Mother, you give them the mother and daughter they never got to have. And somehow, you found it in your heart to love me too. And, of course, I'm STILL amazed by your hotness. _

_Come home. We'll have dinner and watch a movie, you, me, Mother, and Alexis. _

_I love you so much._

_Rick _

**XO**

Kate finished reading as she wiped a tear threatening to fall from her eye. She loves that man so much. His words always get to her, always have. She took the note, shoved it in her pocket, shelved the novel, and left the bookstore, hailing a cab to take her home. To her family; the family Rick had so graciously shared with her.

She unlocked the loft to find Rick reading on the couch. He got up, walked over to her, and gave her a long kiss. "I'm glad you're home," he said, "How was today's hunting adventure?"

"Perfect," she replied before pecking him on the lips again.

"Good, well we've got a bit of time before the pizza gets here."

"Pizza?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're finally going to figure out which Nick's is the best! And don't worry; they replaced the oven after finding the body in it. All is well now!"

Kate giggled at his comment. "Where are Martha and Alexis?"

"Oh, Mother stole Alexis to run lines with her upstairs. They'll be down for dinner. Why?"

"I just want to—" she started before heading off towards their bedroom. "I just want to show you something. I'll be right back," she finished before disappearing behind the door to their shared office.

He took his seat back on the couch and waited for her. After a couple minutes, she returned, looking shyly at the floor and carrying a folded piece of paper. It looked like it had been read and worn many times. "I want you to read this. It was in Royce's hand when he died. Lanie gave it to me that night."

**XO**

**And another chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'm going to slow it down a bit, taking more time on the s4 cases so that I can finish the story after the finale so I can include it but don't worry, there will still be daily updates! **

**Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for this short chapter. I wanted to stick with my promise of daily updates and I got delayed quite a bit by my psycho roommate who is now convinced we have a poltergeist in our apartment and we must exorcise it. It's been a long day. **

**Anyway, enjoy! And please review! **

**XO**

"_Now for the hard part, kid. It's clear you and Castle have something real. And you're fighting it. But trust me, putting the job ahead of your heart is a mistake. Risking our hearts is why we're alive. The last thing you want is to look back on your life and wonder, if only." _Kate was cuddled up to Castle on the couch as he read the letter Royce had written her over a year ago. He finished reading, gently folded the worn piece of paper, and placed it in Kate's hand. They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Rick pressed a kiss to Kate's hair. "I guess I should have added Royce to our list of 'shippers!" Castle joked.

Kate poked his side and smiled. "This letter really made me think, Rick. And I'm pretty sure that if Lockwood hadn't escaped, Montgomery hadn't died, and I hadn't been shot, I would have told you then. But things just got complicated. I was fighting it; I was fighting you. But I'm glad I stopped fighting," she said, raising her head to kiss him on the lips. "I love you, Rick."

"I love you too, Katie," Rick said affectionately, squeezing his arms tighter around her. He rarely called her Katie. It was a name reserved for use by her parents. Rick had used it for the first time shortly after they had gotten together. It just sort of slipped out, and oddly enough, she liked hearing it come from him. He didn't take the name for granted, only using it when he really felt the need…and the love.

The doorbell rang just then but before Rick and Kate could move, Alexis came bounding down the stairs, opening the door to find four pizza delivery men arguing over who would get their pizza in the door first. Alexis paid each Nick's delivery boy and brought the pizza over to the bar in the kitchen. Rick kissed Kate once more before they both got up to join Alexis, grabbing plates from the cupboards for the four of them. Martha joined the family soon after.

The night continued on, the four of them judging which pizza was the best (Authentic Nick's coming out on top), and watching Forbidden Planet on Castle's bed sheet projection area. Kate was back, cuddled up on Castle, her head resting on his chest. Alexis fell asleep half way through the movie, cuddled up in blankets and pillows on the floor at the feet of her father and Kate. Martha was relaxed in the chair off to the side, switching her attention between the movie and her son. She was so proud of him and the life he had created for his family. He had finally moved along and had a little action, to bring Kate into their lives, permanently.

**XO**

They woke up in the same position on the couch the next morning. Martha had retired to her room before the movie had ended the night before and Alexis had disappeared to her room sometime during the night. Rick awoke first, rubbing circles on Kate's shoulder. She shifted, lifting her head to press a kiss to his cheek.

After breakfast, as was customary the past few days, Rick smiled and handed Kate a letter.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_I still love the smell of hairspray in the morning. Your hairspray. I stand by my comment: it smells like victory. I'm sorry you had to live with Elle Woods on steroids freshman year. But I'm glad you didn't spontaneously combust in the mix of hairspray, perfume, and cigarettes. _

_We never talked about it. We froze. We kissed. You hid behind men you didn't love. You said we were over. And you kicked me out. _

_You were shot. _

_Lockwood broke out of prison, out of that courtroom. _

_Roy Montgomery was part of your mother's murder conspiracy. _

_He sacrificed himself to save you. _

_You were shot. _

_I saw the flash mere seconds before._

_I tried to jump in front of that bullet._

_I was too late. _

_You died in my arms. _

_I told you I loved you for the first time._

_You "forgot." _

_And disappeared for three months._

_Roy taught you that we are bound by our choices, but we are more than our mistakes. We both made mistakes that summer. But we became more. I'm always willing to stand with you. I don't ever want to lose you again. So today, you're staying with me. We're going to lounge around the loft and then we're going to have a picnic on the swings, where you came back for me. You're not leaving my side all day. There will still be notes today, but no hunting. I love you. I. Love. You. And you'll never "forget" it again. _

_Rick _

**XO**

Kate looked up from the letter. That summer was still a sensitive topic for them. It was the beginning of their lies. The lies that threatened to ruin them forever. They didn't say anything, just hugged and held each other for a while.

They relaxed on the couch for some time, chatting with Alexis about how her schooling was going and any boys she was interested in at the moment. Martha had come down mid-morning to say her farewell to get to her acting school for classes. When the couple started to prepare their picnic lunch, Alexis said her goodbyes to go out with some of her friends who were also in town.

Each part of the picnic food had a small slip of paper in it.

The bread: "_I thought I'd never see you again."_

The lettuce: "_They say that some things are better not remembered."_

The lunchmeat: "_Kate, you can make it out to Kate." _

The potato chips: _"We broke up."_

The cheese: _"I really, really liked him. But that wasn't enough."_

The fruit snacks: _""I just didn't want to hurt like that again."_

The juice boxes: _"Take it easy, Kate. You've got this."_

The paper bags: _"Is it enough?" "No, but it's enough for now."_

The plastic bags for the sandwiches: _"I know I'm not gonna be able to have the kind of relationship that I want until that wall comes down."_

And finally, in the wicker picnic basket: _"That wall inside, it won't be there forever."_

When Kate read the last note, she turned to Rick, smiling, saying, "You're right. It wasn't there forever. You knocked it down. You're enough."

He leaned into her and kissed her soundly on the lips. "I love you, Kate. Let's go on our picnic," he said, grabbing the basket with one hand and taking her hand with the other. A picnic at the swings. Where she won him back after she left him for months. Where she told him in her own way that she wanted him the way he wanted her. The day the wall started to fall down.

**XO**

**Again, I apologize for it being so short but I hope you liked it and please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, this is a ridiculously short chapter but weekends do not allow me the freedom to write all morning, so they're a bit shorter. My psycho roommate has yet to actually schedule an exorcism (don't know if she actually will) but I did have some fun freaking her out this morning but having all the cupboards open & the chairs stacked on the table. I may have made her scream. But anyway….**

**Enjoy this chapter! More is coming and thank you again for the amazing responses! I love hearing your thoughts on what is coming at the end of this! **

**XO**

They had finished their picnic lunch and were now sitting on the swings. The exact swings they had sat on after three months of separation.

"You remember Officer Hastings?"

"Yeah, I saw her a couple days ago at the precinct," Kate responded.

"You know, she and Paul Whittaker got married a few weeks ago," Rick said, giving Kate a wink.

"I saw the ring."

"A writer and his muse. Fighting crime. Just like us," he said, in the same way he had said it all those months ago when it was discovered the 12th precinct was home to New York's own Lone Vengeance.

"Exactly like us," she replied with a smile, before leaning her swing towards his to kiss him. She kissed him just the way Officer Hastings as kissed Paul in that elevator; the way she had so desperately wanted to kiss Rick that night as well. "I told her something that night."

Rick looked at her in confusion. She continued on, "I told her she had someone who cared about her. I told her not to get so caught up in her past that she throws away her future." She looked into his eyes. "We are so much like them, Rick. She is driven by the past just like me. We want justice for what happened to us. Paul writes about her. He tells her story. And you tell mine. I was talking to her that night as much as I was talking to myself. And that's part of the reason I stayed with Dr. Burke in therapy. I didn't want to throw away my future, our future."

He smiled at her and stood from the swing, extending his hand towards her. "Let's go for a walk."

**XO**

They walked hand in hand down the streets of their city, enjoying the good side of the city instead of the murderous side they typically dealt with. After awhile of walking, Rick started up with the notes again, small ones with simple sentences that he would pull out of his pocket one by one.

_I'd freeze my brain to live with you forever. _Kate rolled her eyes, thinking of the frozen severed head stolen to hide the reason for the man's death.

_I hope they make it….Me too. _Kate thought back on the night they had closed that case; there was double meaning behind their words. She hoped that couple would make it, but she also hoped she and Rick would make it.

_That's what all the great love stories are about. Beating the odds._ She rewarded Castle with a kiss for that one.

_I can read your mind. Grande skim latte two pumps sugar free vanilla. _That was the beginning of the case that entranced both Castle and Detective Ryan. 3XK had seemingly returned and the two men had wanted revenge. "That was one of the times I had an inkling you'd actually remembered your shooting. You were avoiding me, telling me the slate was still blank."

"I'm still sorry, Rick. I'll be sorry forever," Kate responded, pleading for him to continually forgive her.

"I know. And I've forgiven you, Kate. You were healing," Castle said, squeezing her hand.

_To bravery, to commitment, to love and sacrifice. _

"Do you think 3XK will come back?"

"Jelly Tyson?" Rick asked, giggling.

"It said Jerry, Castle! And yes, do you think he'll come back?"

"I don't know. He came back after a multiple year break before. But he's got to be careful, we know a lot about him now."

"We'll get him. He's not that smart," Kate replied, squeezing his hand in return. 3XK was so close to taking away the man she loved with all her heart and the man she came to love as a brother. She knew how hard he took that case, how hard both of them took that case and the one that followed involving Ryan's service piece.

The couple fell silent as they continued to walk back towards their loft. Rick returned to pulling more notes out of his pocket.

_I will give you this, you have gigantic balls. _Kate couldn't help but laugh. "When did this happen?"

Castle laughed in return. "You said it," she rolled her eyes, "during the case with Serena and the stolen Fist of Capitalism. And one day, it will end up in a Nikki Heat book!" he explained before he handed her another paper.

_She's feeding you enough truth so it's easier to swallow the lies. _This one hit her hard. She knew the quote was about Serena, but Kate couldn't help but apply it to herself. She had given him enough truth over the past year, enough smiles, enough nudges, and enough eye twinkles, in hopes that he would swallow her lie of remembrance a little easier.

_I don't steal things that belong to someone else. _Rick leant down and kissed her cheek. "That's one of at least three women who gave me up because they knew I was yours."

Kate took a moment to think then turned to Rick and asked, "Do you have a pen?"

They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as Castle pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed it to her. She flipped over the last note he gave her and told him to turn around so she could use his back as a hard surface to write on. When she finished, she turned him back around to face her. She smiled shyly as she handed him the paper. He read her handwriting:

_Kate, what are you really afraid of? That he won't wait for you…or that he will?_

Castle looked at her with confusion painted all over his face. He didn't recognize the quote she had written. "It's Dr. Burke." Rick looked down at the note once more before meeting her eyes again. She continued, "I was afraid. He asked me this question. I never gave him an answer. Our session had ended and I was left to ponder what he had said. I was afraid that you would leave of course. I loved you back, I just couldn't deal with it before I had fixed myself. But I was also afraid that you would stay, afraid that I may actually get what I wanted in the end, afraid that I may be truly happy before I gave my mother justice. I was just afraid all around. But I'm not afraid anymore Rick." Kate leant in to give him another long kiss. She wanted him to know that she was all in this. This was what she wanted, whether her mother had been given justice or not. She wanted to be happy, and be happy with him.

"Let's go home, Katie."

**XO**

**Please review! Longer chapters are on their way! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I've written a much longer chapter for you all today I really like this chapter and I hope you all do too! **

**Poltergeist Update: my roommate had our apartment blessed last night. We'll see if it worked for her. My other roommate & I still have plans to haunt the apartment ourselves, moving a baby doll from room to room…we're evil, I know.**

**Enjoy! **

**XO**

The rest of their night was spent together in their home. He had ultimately waited for her. Their love was enough in the end.

The next morning, Kate awoke to the sound of keys clicking on Castle's laptop. She opened her eyes to find him illuminated in the glow of his computer screen, typing furiously, eyebrow furrowed as he came up with new adventures for Nikki and Rook. It wasn't odd for him to get up early or in the middle of the night when inspiration struck. He used to leave the bed entirely, but Kate didn't like being alone. She'd rather have him write the story of their alter egos when he was close to her. She always wanted to wake up next to him, no matter the circumstances.

Kate's hand drifted up to Castle chest, finding a home above his heart. "Hey, Writer Man," she said simply, before leaning in to kiss his bicep.

"Hey," he replied, leaning down to kiss her head. "You ready for more adventures?"

"What type of adventures?" Kate asked with a sly wink.

"This kind," Rick said, shifting the laptop so she could read what he had written. She had assumed he was writing the next chapter of Nikki Heat, but instead he had been writing her yet another letter for their "scavenger hunt." Kate squinted into the bright light and read.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_I like to watch you sleep. I know you think it's creepy whenever I watch you, but I really can't help it. And I like to write with you around, with you pressed up against me. You really are my muse, in every way possible. _

_I once said that any relationship that last longer than a breath mint would have to have challenges. I was quite right, wasn't I? But just so you know, I wouldn't change anything about what happened between us. We were stupid at times, but it lead us to where we are now, you asleep at my shoulder, lightly snoring every few breaths, your legs brushing mine. I'm glad we made it. _

_I really am Scooby Doo aren't I? And you? You are still "skepticus maximus," my dear. Well, you said you ain't afraid of no ghosts, so your next clue awaits you at the haunted house where Jack Sinclair was murdered. Beware, because "they're here!" Don't scream too loudly._

_Love you,_

_Rick_

**XO**

"Oh, please, Rick you totally scream louder than me!"

"Maybe, but not today. You're on your own today, Daphne!" he replied. She remembered the time when Rick went on and on about how much she resembled one of Scooby's sidekicks. _Hot, smart, not aggressively brainy, but long legs, short skirt…_

She playfully slapped his arm and moved to get up out of bed. He stopped her by grabbing her forearm and pulling her back into him. She fell ungracefully on top of him, the computer sliding off his lap a bit. Rick cupped her cheek and brought her to him for a steamy morning kiss. Waking up with him would never get old to her. Kissing him would always send electricity through her bones. Loving him would always be easy.

He finally let her go and she was ready to leave on her next adventure within 20 minutes. By then, Rick had also gotten up and made her a cup of coffee to take with her. He went to hand her her coffee but pulled back at the last second.

"Say it again. For me."

"Rick, come on," she replied, rolling her eyes. But he stared her down, keeping her coffee out of reach until he got what he wanted. "Fine. I ain't afraid of no ghost!"

With one last kiss and a smile, Castle handed her her coffee and she was on her way.

**XO**

On the taxi drive over to her next clue, Kate contemplated what had already happened in her adventure and what the fabulous writer of hers had planned for her. She was used to him coming up with silly things but this was something brand new. Kate thought it was an odd little adventure but she would follow him anywhere, absolutely anywhere. And she had to give it to him, reliving their lives together was so amazing, showing them each what a fairy tale that had truly lived. Kate was jerked out of her thoughts by the cab coming to a hard stop in front of the "haunted" house.

After paying the driver, Kate walked up to the front door and found a crinkled piece of paper stuffed into the door jam. She unfolded it and read his words.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_I really had no real reason for you to come back to this house that you insist is not actually haunted. I just wanted to hear you say you weren't afraid again. I love that you're so strong._

_Your next clue is at New Amsterdam Bank and Trust on Lex. I think you know why._

_I love you._

_Rick_

**XO**

She smiled. That man just loved to send her on a wild goose chase. But now she was headed to the bank, the bank where she almost lost him yet again. She could have really lost Rick, and Martha as well. What on earth would she have told Alexis? It technically wouldn't have been Kate's fault since Castle wasn't even on the job with her at the time, but there's no way of knowing if Alexis would have hated her anyway, despised her for even being present at the bank that day.

Kate got to the bank in record time, giggling when she found a small box leaning up against the wall next to the front door. It was MASH: The Complete First Season on DVD. Trapper John. The man who tortured her for a few hours, threatening to take away the man that had come to mean so much more to her than she ever thought possible. Kate picked up the DVD set and opened it up, finding a long note folded up inside.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_I thought I'd never see Alexis again. I thought she'd have to live the rest of her life without her father, end up in the custody of Meredith, and never be happy again. I thought my mother would have to watch her son die. I thought I'd never have another drink with the boys or get another eye roll from Lanie over a stupid cause of death theory. But worst of all, I thought I'd never see you again. It's a good thing you saved me, huh?_

_I could hear you on the phone with Trapper John. He asked if you'd come looking for him. You said you'd hunt him down. He said he'd rather be on the front page of the paper. He called you my girlfriend. I never heard you deny it through the phone. And finally, I heard you say it when he had the gun pressed up against my throat, threatening to paint a Jackson Pollock with my blood. "If you pull that trigger, I will personally walk through those doors and put a bullet in your skull." I love you too. _

_And then when you finally came in after the bomb went off, I thought we were finally going to happen. You grabbed my lapel and smiled that huge smile that I love so much, your eyes twinkling. I thought for sure you were going to kiss me then. And then Mother had to go and ruin it. I wish you had kissed me. I wish I'd kissed you. _

_You came to the loft for dinner that night. I told you that I saved your life more than you saved mine—at that point it was 9 to 8, obviously the counts are higher now, on both our sides. Anyway, I'd like to reiterate those life saving moments for you. In order:_

_#1 for **you**: First case. Harrison Tisdale. He had the gun to my head in that alley. I'll give you that one, even though the safety was on the whole time. _

_#1 for** me**: The case with the voodoo and the knockoff bags on Canal street. Totally set the pick with that champagne bottle. I still don't know why he was wasting all those bullets of his on shooting up the cabinets… _

_#2 for **you**: You told me to stay in the car (which technically I did) and what's his face Karl Nadir falls on the windshield and yanks me out, punching me in the face after the jewel thief case. You stepped on his wrist and said one of your best lines: "Go ahead, I need the practice." Priceless. Pa-na-na-na-na-na-na-na Pa-na-na-na-na-na! _

_#3 for **you**: You put on that hot Russian accent and came down to the underground poker match. Whipped that Russian with all the tattoos into shape. I'm so glad you changed before you came in to save me. _

_#4 for **you**: Dick Coonan. You saved me when he had his gun to my back. You killed him to save me. You killed him despite the fact that he could have given you all the answers you wanted. You saved me instead._

_#2 for **me**: Bomb in your apartment. I pulled you from your bathtub through the flames, in just my coat. Still never forgetting that one anytime soon. _

_#3 for **me**: The next day I aimed for his head when he tried to shoot you in the warehouse after we freed Agent Shaw. I hit his hand instead. It had essentially the same effect. _

_#4 for **me**: I tackled you when I saw one of the guys in the counterfeit money scheme pull his gun on you. _

_#5 for **both** of us: We both shot someone behind us, Kitty Canary and that other guy. I'm glad my aim was correct this time. _

_#6 for **you**: 3XK. You and Javi came to save Kevin and me. Jerry Tyson may have made it away, but you found us. I thank you and my Mother._

_#6 for **me**: Hal Lockwood. Knocked him out with my bare hands after we kissed for the first time. _

_#7 for **you**: In the warehouse during the big bomb case, you kept shooting while I snuck around to open the freezer. It didn't end all too well, but at least you kept us alive. _

_#7 for **me**: We were just outside Times Square when the bomb had less than 20 seconds left on it. I yanked the wires, Fallon was apologizing profusely, and I just yanked them. My stupidity does save lives occasionally. In this case, I saved the whole of New York City with my stupidity! I was rewarded with a hug from you._

_#8 for **me**: I pulled you out of the hangar the night Montgomery died. They would have killed you, Kate._

_#9 for **me**: Montgomery's funeral. I told you I loved you. And I kept you from bleeding out too much on the grass. Lanie helped. And then Josh did. But I saved you. _

_#8 for **you**: The bank, where you stand now._

_So there you have it, by October 2011, I'd saved your life more time than you'd saved mine. But I guess it really doesn't matter all that much in the end. As long as we're alive. _

_I love you, Kate. And I still think that you've got the perfect partner. And maybe one day I'll actually enjoy paperwork. _

_Your next clue resides with Javier in the homicide evidence room at the 12th. _

_Rick_

**XO**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! To help with the "saved lives" count, I used this YouTube video: **

**http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=iUUmatxw CeA (no spaces) **

**Please review! And stay tuned for Kate's chat with Espo! If there's anything you would like me to highlight in the upcoming chapters & episodes, please let me know! **


	12. Chapter 12

**OH MY GOSH THAT PROMO! It made it so hard to concentrate on this chapter, but I hope I still did it justice despite the fact that my fangirling has been none stop for the past 18 hours. Please review lots! **

Kate knew what was coming next. It made sense for Castle to send her to Esposito for this one. She gathered up the papers, placed them back in the DVD box set, and decided to walk to the 12th precinct. Kate and her boys were technically off work for another few days, so she thought it best to sneak into the precinct again to avoid Gates. Calling the elevator, Kate thought about what Rick may have left for her with Espo and what her fellow detective might have to say to her. She's been with Javier on the force since Royce moved out. He was there a little before Ryan came on and they had grown to protect each other like siblings. The elevator let her off on the correct floor and she made her way down the darkened hallway to the homicide evidence room. Opening the door, she found Esposito sitting at a table in the center of the room, a box open in front of him. "Hey Javi," she greeted.

"Hey Beckett," he responded, looking up from the evidence box.

"What case is that?" Kate asked, confident that she knew which one it was from.

"The sniper." She nodded before he continued, "But first, you remember when Castle, Ryan, and I went to Atlantic City and Gates made you stay behind?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever be able to get rid of the image of the three of you dressed up as Elvis."

"El-vez!" he corrected, making Kate smile, before continuing on, "And she wanted you to stay behind why?"

Kate took a moment to think, remembrance of her conversation with their Captain coming to mind. "She wanted to see what I could do without him. She told me I was a good cop, but I could be better if I limit my distractions…," Kate trailed off.

"Castle?"

"Yeah."

"And what happened?"

"She said he wasn't a cop. But I told her that's what makes him so good."

"And what did she do?"

Kate looked down at the ground, a shy smile coming to her face. "She let him stay."

"If you ask me, I think she actually likes him, but hates him on principle. I don't think the mayor has anything to do with it anymore," Esposito said.

Kate looked up at him and gave a small close-lipped smile, thinking that Castle was right; his charm did win Gates over to an extent. "So the box?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Esposito said, sliding the box across the table for her to look at. The box was filled with evidence from the sniper case: his gun, the paper doll cutouts, a statement from Esposito making his killing of Lee Travis legal and right. Tucked into the box was also a handwritten note from Rick.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_I couldn't help you the way I wanted to. I saw you struggling and all I could do was stand by and watch. But Javier, he could help you. He had the experience to help you. So I asked him. You never told me exactly what went down between you two that day, but I am so grateful that he could help you when I couldn't. _

_You did eventually tell me what happened between you and Lee before Esposito shot him. You said you told him that you knew what it was like to be in those crosshairs, to have your life leave your body. And as much as I hate the fact that you do, you know what it feels like to have a bullet burn a hole through your chest. When we finally got together, I remember you being insecure about your scars, the hole that sniper made in your chest and the slit Josh cut in your side to restart your heart. I love those scars. They kept you with me. They remind me everyday how much I love you and how happy I am you're alive and that you love me back. Those scars are beautiful. They are a part of you. _

_You also told me about your session with Dr. Burke following the sniper case. You let your mother's case define you, drive you, make you who you are. You said you wanted to be more than who you were. You are more, Kate. You're extraordinary. You're not limited by anything. _

_So thank Javi again for me. For what he did to help with your PTSD, for saving you from Lee, and just for protecting you day after day. _

_You still owe me about 100 coffees. _

_I love you Katie. _

_Rick_

**XO**

Finishing the letter, Kate brushed a tear from her cheek. It took her a long time to be able to tell Rick everything that had happened, to share with him her sessions with Dr. Burke. There was so much more that he didn't know, but he never pushed. He gave her the space to deal with things, always.

Kate could feel Esposito's eyes on her. She lifted her head to meet his gaze. She waited for him to speak.

"I haven't asked you about your PTSD since that case, but you seem much better."

"I am, you helped me so much Javi. Thank you," she said, moving around the table to give the detective a hug. Kate remembered vividly the day Espo had dragged her into that very evidence room and handed her the gun that shot her. She was damaged goods. _"That's right, you are. You think it's a weakness? Make it a strength. It's a part of you, so use it."_

"Anytime, Kate," Esposito responded as they pulled back from their hug. What Ryan said years ago was true, about all of them; they were with each other until the wheels fall off.

"He's a good man, Beckett. And if he ever hurts you, you know you can come to us to plot his murder; Lanie will help too."

"I know, Espo. And I thank you for that, but I don't think I'll ever need those services," Kate replied with a smile. He packed the evidence box back up and turned to put it back in its place on the shelves against the wall. When he turned back to her, he had another note in her hands. She took it from him and smiled.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_You took me to a seedy motel, albeit to see a dead body, but you did. And then we woke up handcuffed to each other, you asking me to lift your top and take off your boots. It was quite an interesting day for us, but more about that later. _

_I'd like to tell you about my friend. She's 6 feet tall, loves India, and has the most gorgeous hair…or fur I guess. She's just greaaaaaaaat! Except for the fact that she tried to eat us. Anyway, she's at the Bronx Zoo._

_Love,_

_Rick_

**XO**

**I'm fully aware that I didn't give Heartbreak Hotel a very good spot in this story and I think that is because that was my least favorite episode of the entire series, so I apologize if you wanted more…**

**I hope you liked it! Please review! I know a few of you are expecting great things from the Cuffed episode I'll be going through in the next chapter and hopefully I can live up to those expectations! Let me know if there is something specific you want to see/read! I love hearing from you all!**

****runs to go watch Always promo for the billionth time****


	13. Chapter 13

**I REALLY hope I did this chapter justice. I love Cuffed but I had a bit of trouble with this chapter…please review! **

**XO**

The cab driver took the FDR from the 12th precinct in Manhattan to the Bronx Zoo. Traffic wasn't too bad; the trip took only 20 minutes. As she sat in the back of the cab, watching her city pass by her, Kate thought back to her time spent handcuffed to her partner in a basement, the prospective dinner for a full-grown female tiger. _The strangest brush with death I've ever had. _It was an interesting experience, being tied to the man who had already professed his love for you, he having no idea that you loved him back too. She woke up that day, her hand on his chest, his head pillowed on her arm. She was happy there…and then she realized the strangeness of the situation, that she wasn't dreaming again, but was actually handcuffed to him in a dark chamber, having been drugged and kidnapped by a creepy old woman.

The cab let her out at the main gate to the zoo and Kate walked up to the main desk to buy her ticket to get in. She knew exactly where she was supposed to go. Tigers. When she found the exhibit, a letter was taped to the sign describing the animal. Before opening it, Kate took a moment to watch the large cats walking around, looking so much more peaceful and playful than the one they had experienced in that basement. They were trying to break through walls or jump up on metal boxes to eat her. She smiled and opened the letter.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_I don't know where our tiger ended up, but I think I prefer these tigers anyway. _

_That night was the second time we'd woken up together after being drugged. First the aliens, and then the tigers. I was so happy when I saw you next to me that morning. I wanted you to stay there forever. And then we discovered those handcuffs around our wrists. Your police cuffs. Kinky. _

_We learned a lot about each other that day. A lot about our relationship. You like to be independent. You like to go through doors first. But we also work really well together. And you aren't always like that in the mornings, actually, you're rarely like that in the mornings. _

_Before we found that creepy old woman in the cage, we were talking about Lanie and Esposito, Esplanie, if you will. You said, "They both want to be together, but neither of them wants to admit to it." And all I said back was, "Why do people do that to themselves?" Maybe they couldn't see it, even though it was so obvious. I'll just let you sit with that one…and the irony of that conversation. _

_That was the closest we'd ever been to each other for a long period of time. They cuffed our left hands together. Yeah, I noticed the poetry. Left hand to left hand, conveniently the hands which also bear wedding bands during a marriage. We had to hold hands to keep the cuffs from cutting into us. Yet again, I noticed the poetry. When they saved us, Ryan and Esposito mentioned a relationship test, particularly for Ryan and Jenny; I think we passed ours. Our canoe went around in circles for quite awhile but we figured out how to make it go straight. _

_And then there was our attempt to move that massive metal box. That was fun. _

_I'm still undecided on our decision to join the circus. We ended up being fabulous conjoined twins. And we're quite good at climbing all over each other. You're more than welcome to climb on my shoulders anytime. I said it then, and I'll say it yet again, I love your legs. For multiple reasons. You still owe me a three-legged race at the next police picnic. We are just a comedy of errors, aren't we?_

_You and I have been together for months. We've woken up next to each other in bed for months. You've lived with me for just under a month. You've made me happy for years. We've never really talked about marriage, we've always just understood each other, knowing we were on the same page. I love you, Kate. I want you with me forever. You truly are the ying to my yang. _

_I'm at the food court here in the zoo. I'll have lunch waiting. _

_Rick_

**XO**

She really does love that man. It was true, they'd never talked about marriage. They just took it one step at a time, all the while leading to marriage but without explicitly talking about it. Just like she had told me years ago, she was the one-and-done type. If she was going to get married, she'd have to be sure it were forever. It took them years to finally get together, months for her to accept his invitation to move into the loft, and lots of time just spent getting to know each other, loving each other. By this point, Kate knew where this relationship was headed. She couldn't help but smile thinking about it. _If I had to be hitched to someone again, it would be you. _Hitched. Married. Husband and wife. _For what it's worth, if I ever have to spend another night handcuffed to someone again, I would mind if it was you either. _Kate smiled again to herself, thinking of life growing old with Castle. _But next time, let's do it without the tiger. _

Kate took one last look at the tigers and turned to find the food court. She looked through the crowds of people and finally saw Rick sitting at a table for two off to the side, somewhat secluded from the busyness of the zoo. When she got to the table, he stood up to greet her with a kiss. "Did you have fun with our little friends the tigers?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah, I did. But I'm yet again glad that the next time, we did it without the tigers," Kate replied, with a wink and a smile. She kissed him again before they both sat down to eat what Castle had purchased for lunch.

**XO**

After finishing their meal, Kate and Rick had settled into conversation and reminiscence of their time with that tiger. At some point, their hands had joined across the table, her left hand in his right. Rick was absentmindedly rubbing his thumb across her ring finger. Kate was almost positive how this little adventure would end, and she got little butterflies in her stomach thinking about it, hoping for it. It's what she wanted. If she knew anything about Rick, then she knew he wanted it too.

Rick pulled his hand back, using it to grab a paper out of this sport jacket. He slid it across the table to her. This time it wasn't a note. It was a picture. It was from Ryan and Jenny's wedding reception. Kate was dressed in her grey dress, that hugged her curves, and ended just above her knee. Her hair was curled around her shoulders. And Castle was there too, dressed in his black suit and tie; one hand nestled in the curve of Kate's waist, the other holding her hand, dancing with her. They were laughing, carefree and enjoying each other's company. The picture depicted two people who were so caught up in each other, forgetting the world around them, their eyes focused on the other's. She'd never seen this picture before, but she fell in love with it immediately. Kate looked up from the photo to meet his sky blue eyes.

"Jenny's mom took the picture. Ryan gave it to me soon after their wedding. I wanted to keep it for you...for a special time. It's one of my favorite pictures of us," he said honestly.

"I love it. It's very 'us.' And I love you, Rick."

"I love you too," he replied as she leaned against the table to kiss him.

When he pulled back, his hand was in his jacket again, reaching for another note.

**XO**

**I hope you guys liked it! These were two of my favorite episodes this season….the next chapter will have more of Till Death Do Us Part in it. **

**Please review! I LOVE to hear from all of you! **


	14. Chapter 14

**OH MY GOSH THAT CANADIAN PROMO!**

**XO**

_Kate-_

_My mother, Alexis, and I were talking the week of Ryan's wedding. I asked them how they would kill a man who was cheating on them. They said they'd knife him or shoot him. And there was no hesitation in their answers; they came as quickly as possible. That's one thing I don't want to know about you, and one thing I'll never have to know, because I will never, ever, cheat on you Katherine Beckett. Never. _

_There is a different thing I would like to know though. I asked you for your number. You asked me beforehand, "If we were getting married, would you want to know about all the men I've slept with?" Yes, the word "all" did interest me quite a bit, but more so I was interested by your use of "if." The word just slid off your tongue like it was nothing. So, Katie, how long have you been picturing us getting married?_

_We were each other's plus one. You looked beautiful that day Kate, and when I escorted you down the aisle to take your seat, I could picture us in Kevin and Jenny's shoes. At that point, that's all I wanted. It's all I could think about throughout the entire ceremony; how you would look in a wedding dress, Alexis and Lanie as your bridesmaids, Kevin and Javier as my best men, a tear in your father's eye, a beaming smile coming from my mother. After the wedding, I actually wrote a wedding scene for Nikki and Rook…one day it may actually make it into a book. I hope it will. _

_And maybe the third time really is the charm. _

_Mayor Wheldon's office is expecting you. _

_I love you._

_Rick_

**XO**

"Two years."

Rick looked at her, figuring out the time line in his head. Three years ago, they would have been working with the counterfeiters/exotic dancers. When she had arrested him after finding him standing over a dead body, when Detective "Annie Oakley" Ryan almost shot him, when he found out she had broken up with Demming. Oh. _Oh._

"I was going to go to the Hamptons with you, Castle. I broke up with Tom so—" she took a breath before continuing, "so I could go with you. But Gina showed up. And you took her."

Rick looked devastated. He had no idea. "I—Kate—you—" he stumbled.

She took his hand across the table. "It's okay, Rick. I wasn't ready back then. We wouldn't have made it. It's better this way."

He squeezed her hand, happiness beginning to reappear on his face. After a moment, Kate changed the subject, "So Mayor Wheldon?"

"Yep, he's probably busy, but his receptionist is in," Rick replied. His heart still hurt knowing that he had left her in dust years ago without even knowing she wanted to try something with them. "You know I love you, right?"

"How could I not?" she responded, before standing from the table and pulling him up as well. Kate pulled him towards her, their breath mingling as she said, "I love you too. A lot." He closed the remaining distance between them and melded their lips together.

**XO**

Kate had parted from Castle at the main gate to the zoo, Rick having hailed her a cab before he found another one to take him home. Mayor Wheldon's office. She had almost cost the man his job and his reputation. But Castle. He convinced her that Robert Wheldon was a good man. If she had moved on Wheldon, Castle would have been gone; Gates would have kicked him to the curb as quickly as possible.

The receptionist at the mayor's office recognized her right away and pulled a letter out of one of her desk drawers.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_Sometimes a well-placed pawn is worth more than a king. _

_That's what Mr. Smith told me. I was a pawn in the conspiracy of your mother's murder. I was there to keep you safe. I'd gladly play that role anytime. _

_You told me that Gates told you it's a long game, and you should play it piece by piece. I think that describes us quite well. It took us a long time to get where we are, and the stages in our relationship were many. I annoyed you. I dug up things you told me not to. You took me back. I amused you. You broke my heart with Demming and Josh. I fell in love with you. You lied. I lied. We were partners. We confessed. We became more than partners. One piece at a time, Kate. And we'll handle whatever other pieces come our way. _

_I think we should get a puppy. I miss Royal. I was so sad to see him go with Kay Cappuccio It meant we no longer had a precise common goal, a joint custody, a responsibility, and an excuse too see each other more outside of work. I think we'd be great with a yellow lab or a golden retriever. We could name him Sherlock, give him notebook and a magnifying glass. It would suit us. _

_Your next clue resides at the Pennybaker Club. _

_I love you…and I'll have the humane society website up when you get home so we can choose a puppy. _

_Rick_

**XO**

Kate missed Royal too. She let him up on her couch. She liked having someone there in her apartment, to make it more fun and much less lonely. Living at the loft was far from boring, but it was lonely when Alexis was off with her friends living at Columbia. It would be nice to have a dog…little Sherlock. Yeah, she'd like that.

She left the mayor's office and headed for the abandoned Pennybaker Club. Castle loved that case, exploring the 1940's through the journal of a private investigator. Kate was always one for a good love story, and Joe and Vera had been just that. She arrived outside the Pennybaker to find that very journal propped up against the door, a letter sticking out from the top of the pages.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_You were right. I didn't say "fate's heart quickened." I slipped and said Kate. I was picturing us as Joe and Vera. Do you blame me, really? _

_I'm grateful you let Joe and Vera (aka Jerry and Viola) off the hook. I knew you loved couple's beating the odds, true love stories. _

_I've marked quite a few pages throughout the journal, so take a little peek into the mind of Richard Castle via 1947. _

_I can't give you anything but love._

_Rick_

**XO**

Kate closed the letter and started to flip through the pages of the journal. Small post-it notes were stuck to pages, arrows pointing toward particular parts, some with Castle's scribbles on them. Kate started at the beginning.

**XO**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to keep my daily update promise and I'm flying cross country today so I had limited time. Please review! **

****runs off to watch the new CTV promo a million more times****


	15. Chapter 15

**THOSE SNEAK PEEKS! I will most definitely be glued to my television on Monday **

**I rewatched The Blue Butterfly for help on this chapter and really enjoyed going through it again! I hope I did it justice! Enjoy! **

_**XO**_

Kate started at the beginning. The first section was highlighted with a post-it note directly under it.

_**XO**_

_June 18, 1847. The day began like every other. Just another day on the isle of Manhattan until she walked in, with a case that changed my life. Wearing T-strap shoes and a country suit, I could tell that redhead was a hick fresh off the cob. _

_[Rick's note] _So now you know I was for sure picturing this in my head. My mother was Joe's secretary, Mrs. Kenard, and Alexis was Sally Scofield, which yes, is a little creepy when you realize how the story ends…

_**XO**_

Kate smiled and read the next passage.

_**XO**_

_And that's when I saw her. Looking at that photograph, all I could think was, 'what a beautiful doll.'_

_[Rick's note] _And that would be you.

_**XO**_

Kate didn't know how she felt about Rick placing her in the shoes of Vera, but she did love how the story ended, so she read on.

_**XO**_

_My last stop was the Pennybaker Club. I was hoping my favorite performer Satchmo was blowing, but no such luck. Couldn't complain though, because Betsy Sinclair was up there. And that songbird's got golden pipes. _

_[Rick's note] _Insert Lanie here_._

_I asked the bartender, "Hey maybe you can help me. I'm looking for a dame. This one's special. Do you know her?" "Know her? I'm looking at her!" he replied and I turned around to see her. _

_All I said was, "And where have you been all my life?" _

_What was I thinking? This dame was trouble on two legs. I kept telling myself to look away. She was with Tom Dempsey, for crying out loud, the most ruthless mob boss New York has ever given birth to. _

_Dempsey sent over two of his gorillas, an Irishman and a Cuban on loan from some Havana mob family. _

_[Rick's note] _Enter Ryan and Esposito. And yes, they beat me up. This is why I still want to hear Ryan say "boyo." I mean, just picture it, Ryan in the middle of interrogation saying, "Ah boyo! You must be a slow learner!" That would just make my day.

_**XO**_

Kate would have to remember to bug Ryan to say "boyo" as well. She wouldn't mind getting a laugh at the precinct.

_**XO**_

_There I was, covered in the discards of the blue plate special asking myself, was it worth it? It was. She was worth every punch. _

_[Rick's note] _And there you go, the Blue Butterfly, a necklace around Vera's neck, or your neck if you will. And yes, you are worth it, Kate. You're worth everything.

_We were stealing a moment, which was dangerous because she was Dempsey's girl. As we stared into each other's eyes…_

_[Rick's note] _Kate's heart quickened. Yes, I said Kate, not fate.

_We were just about to kiss when the gangsters arrived. But Betsy Sinclair came off the stage just then, and defused the situation by surprising me with a kiss. That made them leave. Betsy turned to us and said, "Better wise up, Vera. Dempsey will have you butchered if he finds out! I mean, he's a hell of a smoocher and all but damn it girl, is this yum-yum really worth it?"_

"_He's the cream in my coffee," Vera replied. _

"_You two are a walking fairytale, good lord!" _

_And so we went off, Vera and I, to figure out how to leave Dempsey behind and get the Blue Butterfly for ourselves._

_**XO**_

That was the end of the journal, the last entry. Kate remembers feeling jipped when Castle had finished reading it when they were investigating in Dempsey's basement office at the Pennybaker. She wanted to know the rest of the story, luckily they had found the real life Joe and Vera later, at the end of the case.

Another long note from Rick was folded up, nestled between the last pages of the journal.

_**XO**_

_Kate-_

_You were adorable when I told you that was the end of the journal. You wanted a beginning, a middle, and an end. And I stand by my offer; I have 27 novels you can choose from. _

_I was crushed when it was uncovered that Joe and Vera were murdered (of course that was discovered contradictory later, but…). I wanted those two crazy kids to make it. I'm glad they really did. When we met them, I totally pictured us just like them. Thirty years down the line, you and me, old and wrinkly, still loving each other like crazy, telling our story to our grandchildren. I want that, Kate. _

_Joe told Vera that he was a new man, a better man since he met her. I would argue the same for me. You changed me Kate. I was a playboy when I met you. I wanted all the money and all the women. And now I couldn't care less about the money and I only want you. You're my Vera. I can only hope that I'm your Joe and that I'm the cream in your coffee too. _

_Kate, I just realized something. I can't give you anything but love. And that's all I want. _

_It is quite creepy that I pictured Alexis as Sally. When I started reading the story, I had no idea she'd turn out to be a liar and a murderer. It's odd to think I pictured you and I kissing in front of a flaming car, with "Alexis'" corpse burning in it…maybe I'll think things through a little more next time I picture things. _

_I'm glad we decided not to tell Joe and Vera that the Blue Butterfly was fake. After all, it is the stuff dreams are made of. _

_Since I can't send you to the CIA for the next clue, as much as I would love to, they enjoyed putting sacks over our heads, so I have no idea where you'd go. So instead, got to the dock where your car went plunging into the Hudson with us still trapped inside._

_Tell me you love me, Kate._

_Always._

_Rick_

_**XO**_

Kate wanted a love like Joe and Vera's. She thinks she's found it in Rick. They didn't have to stick together through a self-defense murder, but they did stay together for more than four years of cases, other relationships, fights, shootings, near death experiences, everything. She wasn't going anywhere. And neither was he. In reality, all Rick has to give is love, and that's all she wants from him.

Castle had mentioned her sinking car in his letter. That case stressed her out to no end. Castle's ex-muse from the CIA turned American hater and ruthless murderer. Sofia Turner had challenged Kate's feelings towards Rick, questioning her status as his muse. She had tortured Kate with the idea that their romance ended when they had finally jumped into bed together. It scared Kate that if she had decided to jump into it with Castle, that she would lose everything. Sofia had made Kate think that the tension and the chase was all there was. Luckily, Rick proved her wrong. There was so much more, so much more to them after they got together. More than she ever expected.

It would have been an interesting story for the papers. Ex-muse kills the writer who based a best selling character on her. Kate is beyond grateful that that headline never made the papers. If Rick ever died while on the job with her, from anything other than natural causes, she would be dead too, for all intents and purposes. She needed him. He was her muse just as much as she was his.

Kate placed the letter back into the journal and tucked the book up under her arm. She got to a main street and hailed a cab to take her to the dock. When she got there, it was deserted, except for her Crown Vic.

_**XO**_

**I hope you enjoyed it! And please review! I love hearing any of your ideas on where you'd like to see this story go! 3 days until the finale!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I apologize for the delay in this chapter and for the semi-shortness of it. I was at a World War II reenactment all day with my father so I didn't have much time to write. I hope I did it justice, and please review! **

**XO**

Kate found it curious that her Crown Vic would be parked, empty, at the side of the dock, but this was Castle setting this up. It wasn't odd for him to do it. She walked up to her car, using her detective training to be sure no one was going to scare her, popping up from the backseat or from underneath the car. She spotted a note taped to the steering wheel when she looked in the driver's side window after her short inspection. Opening the door, Kate got in and opened the note.

**XO**

_Kate- _

_We've saved the world together quite a bit haven't we? _

_I noticed the effect Sophia had on you. She told a lot of lies. I'm glad you didn't let her completely change your mind about me. Here's a list of some of the ways you're different from her:_

_Mother calls you "my better half" and she's never said that about anyone before._

_you're not CIA, which I used to think was cooler than NYPD, but I found that I much prefer the 12th precinct to the underground dealings of the CIA_

_she's not my partner, you are._

_you tolerate my craziness more than Sofia ever did, such as me saving you from a hail of bullets in a trunk to believing we were living a Jason Bourne movie_

_you've never tried to kill me—shoot me, drown me, or any other way_

_there's never been a better character of mine than Nikki Heat; Clara Strike never came close_

_you only told me one lie, to save us both some heartache _

_Sofia wanted to ruin the world, you want to save it _

_you're cuter when you're jealous_

_we're always on the same team in the end, no matter what_

_You told me during that case that I could sleep with anyone, the more the merrier. The only person I wanted to be with was and still is you. There wasn't anyone since Gina. I only want you. No more muses. Just you._

_This case brought up a lot for me. My dad is apparently CIA. I came the closest to death I ever had, twice! My former muse tried to shoot me in the head in front of you. She drove us straight into the Hudson. I thought we were really going to die, Kate. Run out of air and sink to the bottom of the river, no one knowing where we were. I heard you calling my name when I was under the water trying to get your gun. And then you just stopped calling for me. I thought you were dead. I thought I was too late to save you, too late in telling you I loved you again before you left me forever, too late in being the super hero, too late. I'm so grateful that I was wrong. _

_Gage told us something before he died. He said, "You can have the answers or you can live. Your choice." I think this relates to us in a lot of ways. The conspiracy surrounding your mother's murder—you can have the answers and go after them and get killed, or you can live. Our relationship, I have so many questions, we have so much baggage, but we choose to just live, let it take us where it may. _

_Alexis yet again has taught me a lot. I told her one night, "Life is a journey and there's no predicting the outcome. The only thing you can control are your choices, and they'll define who you are." I'm proud of most of the choices I've made in my life. Some choices were stupid. One of those stupid choices gave me one of my greatest blessings: Alexis. Another stupid choice brought me back to you: stealing those pictures during that first case and you arresting me. But then I had made some genius choices, namely basing a character on you and choosing not to leave the 12th all those times, choosing you over everything else. _

_I told you the character of Clara Strike started out like Sophia, but she ended up being a lot like you: smart, fierce, kind. I still think it was one of the reasons I was drawn to you, as a muse and personally. And like I said all those years ago, you're extraordinary Kate. You're real. And I'll never ever need any muse other than you. _

_So the CIA pulled your Crown Vic out of the Hudson and fixed it up. Sadly, they didn't make it into the Batmobile like I requested but it does the job. I guess I should just be happy they fixed that spring in my seat that always hit me you-know-where. _

_Your next clue is in the glove box._

_I love you, Katie._

_Rick_

**XO**

Kate knew she was different than Sophia, but hearing (reading) Rick say it was reassuring. She remembers vividly Sophia holding a gun to Rick's head in that blindingly white room and screaming at the top of her lungs for her not to do it. She remembers plunging into the Hudson, water filling up her car, eventually moving up to her waist, her chin, and finally covering over her mouth, nose, and eyes. She'd never felt more helpless, trapped by her seatbelt, soaring hundreds of feet down into the water. Rick would never leave her down there; he could have gotten out but he put her above himself. They would either get out of there together or drown there together; no other option was in his mind. Kate remembers the feeling of sheer terror when she reached around for Castle who had gone searching for her gun. He wasn't responding to her and she had been confident he was gone forever, drowned in the back seat desperately trying to save her. And that's when she let go, let go of the steering wheel, let go of life, because she couldn't live if he died. But then she heard the gunshots and his hand wrapped around her forearm, pulling her out through the back window.

He saved her. He always has and she was sure he'd always be her hero.

Kate leaned across the console in between the front seats and opened the glove compartment. Inside was a book. It looked like it had been read many times, well worn and well loved. She thought it must have been Alexis' when she was little. Kate couldn't help but picture Castle sitting in Alexis' tiny bed reading stories to her before tucking her in. She smiled thinking about how great of a father Rick was. Alexis was so lucky. Any child would be extremely lucky to have Rick Castle as their father.

It was a book of fairy tales and princesses: Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella. Yet again a letter was tucked into the pages. It was a different format than Castle's other notes and letters. It wasn't addressed to her like the others, it simply started:

_Once upon a crime, there was a beautiful detective and a ruggedly handsome writer…_

**XO**

**I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know how I did in helping you all re-live Pandora and Linchpin!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AHHHHHHHH! Just one more day until the finale!**

**I apologize for the extreme delay of this chapter…Sundays are always crazy busy for me. Please let me know what you think and if you've got an ideas! **

**XO**

_Once upon a crime, there was a beautiful detective and a ruggedly handsome writer. They lived in the city that never slept, spent years living there with their paths only crossing due to the character of Derrick Storm and the murders of Marvin Fisk and Alyson Tisdale. She crashed his fancy book party, flashing her badge, and saying something new: "Richard Castle, I'd like to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place tonight." That beautiful detective had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. He asked for the pictures and she arrested him. The writer was so fascinated by this beautiful detective that he decided to write many, many books about her. He stayed with her through ex-boyfriends, kidnappings, murders, freezers, bullets, and lies. She would never be able to get rid of him, and she really didn't want to. _

_One day, this ruggedly handsome writer fell in love with the beautiful detective. And she fell in love with him. He sent her on a treasure hunt throughout their city kingdom, leaving her clues and small notes along the way. And then he met her in a special place, a place only they knew…_

…_and they lived happily ever after. Always. _

_**XO**_

Rick had left a considerable amount of space in the note before it finished with that final line. Kate was curious as to where he was going to lead her, to the place "only they knew." She didn't have too much time to think about it before she noticed a paper peeking out from under the center console of her car. She pulled it out, careful to not rip it, and read more his words.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_We are a fairytale. You called me Prince Charming during that case with the princess murders. I hope that shoe still fits me. _

_You scared me when you told me that in reality, all fairytales are actually horror stories. Yes, the Brothers Grimm didn't do the best job in ending stories, but why not take the Disney route instead? All of those princesses were awoken with a kiss from their prince or were saved by scary monsters or seen as they truly were to their princes. I'd like to think I've saved you from scary monsters and seen you for the extraordinary woman you are, and I'm positive I've woken you with kisses. I want to be the "King of your Castle," if you will. _

_But at the end of that case, you seemingly changed your mind about fairytales. You said, "And that's why we need fairytales, in the face of too much reality, to remind us that happy endings are still possible." And they are still possible, Kate. _

_You went into the woods with me. And you held my hand. You held my hand into the woods. I will always hold your hand and follow you into whatever woods may lie ahead. _

_At the end of the Dance With Death case, you surprised me yet again. We were talking about dreams. I said that we rely on dreams to keep us going in life and how sad it is when they become the things that tear us down. You said that might be true for some people, but not all. Lanie wanted to become a dancer, but she became a doctor instead. Little Kate Beckett wanted to be the first female Chief Justice, pre-law at Stanford and everything. She became a detective instead, bringing families closure. Nope, not bad at all. _

_Your next clue is in the interrogation room at the 12th. Don't worry, Gates isn't in today so you don't need to sneak._

_Love,_

_Rick_

_**XO**_

She remembers the excitement that covered Rick's face when he realized that first victim was Little Red Riding Hood. His excitement heightened even more when Snow White was dead at their next crime scene. The childlike smile that was plastered over his face that week was so endearing. She may have been annoyed by his somewhat immature ways all those years ago, but now she just found it adorable.

Martha had invited her that night to come see her one-woman show at the loft. She told Kate to "make a date of it" with Rick. The moment she mentioned the word "date," Kate got butterflies in her stomach. She took his hand that night, sitting on the couch, just mere inches separating them. She had meant to only leave her hand on his for a couple seconds, but she kept it there, his thumb eventually rubbing lightly on her pinky finger. Kate felt happy there. Listening to Martha's crazy stories, Alexis sitting in a nearby chair, Kate holding Rick's hand. It just felt right, there in the loft.

Rick knew her just about as well as her own father knew her. He knew all about her mother's murder, the therapy that helped her climb out of the rabbit hole, her favorite soap opera, her "Little Kate Beckett" dreams. No one else, Josh, Tom, or Will, had known all of these things, or even tried to know these things about her. Castle had snuck his way into every facet of her life, and after awhile, Kate realized that she actually wanted him there, in every part of her life, surrounding her always.

Because Kate had taken a cab to the dock, she didn't have her keys. Knowing Rick would have thought of this, she searched the car to see if he had hidden them somewhere for her. Sure enough, they were inside the center console unit. She started her Crown Vic and drove the familiar route to the 12th precinct.

She parked on the street outside the building and made her way through the lobby to the elevator. The fourth floor was relatively empty, only Karpowski's team was around. Kate rounded the corner, passed her desk, and continued on to the interrogation room. There was another letter lying exactly in the middle of the desk.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_This is where you unknowingly spilled your secret. You remembered everything. We've been over this multiple times, and I understand your reasoning, so there's no need to dive into it again. _

_Mother told me something interesting on one of the days directly following that bomb. I told her that I was done chasing you, done trying to make you love me. I told her that I could work here at the 12th everyday right next to you like nothing was wrong. But she told me, "Love is not a switch, you can't just turn it off." She was right. I couldn't stop loving you. I didn't want to. I never want to stop loving you. You're in everything, Kate. You're everywhere. _

_Looking back, I think you were trying to tell me, but we kept getting interrupted (we should really talk to Ryan and Esposito about their timing). You said the bomb really made you think about all those things in your own life that you didn't want to put off anymore. You meant us, didn't you? And I agree. I don't want to put things off anymore. Nobody's tomorrows are guaranteed. _

_Here in the 12th was also where I saw you in that gorgeous strapless black dress, ready to go off with Mr. Scotland Yard. That's when I really realized that I couldn't turn off my love for you, especially when you walked around looking like that. And stupid, stupid me, drowning my sorrows in the casinos of Las Vegas, bringing home Jacinda, parading her in front of you. I was so wrong. _

_I'm so glad you have Lanie to talk to. You told me she said some things to make you think, think about us and what you wanted to happen between us. Maybe one day you'll share with me exactly what she said._

_Your next clue is in the lobby, a certain "Widow Maker's" mailbox._

_I love you._

_Rick_

**XO**

**Please review! There will only be 2 or 3 more chapters left in this story, but never fear, I'll be writing more fics that you all will hopefully enjoy just as much as this one! **


	18. Chapter 18

**TONIGHT! **

**XO**

Rick had mentioned Detective Inspector Hunt, Jacinda, and Detective Slaughter. It was a time in their partnership that was plagued with hard feelings and miscommunication. He thought she didn't love him. It still baffled her that he would think that. She's loved him for years. These were a hard few weeks of cases. She watched him pull away, tearing her heart apart as he did. Detective Slaughter had brought him so close to death. Kate hadn't agreed with his decision to work with Slaughter, but she still had his back. She risked her job. Because she loved him too.

Kate had tried to talk to Rick, she really had. But he would always blow her off for a lunch date or say he was too tired. So she went out with Mr. Scotland Yard, as Castle called him. It was only one drink. Nothing happened. Because she loved Castle. She wasn't giving up on him yet. He had hurt her feelings by saying the Jacinda was what he needed: fun and uncomplicated. Kate was so complicated and he had just basically said he didn't want that, didn't want her. But now she knows he did, he always wanted her.

The lobby was full of people running from place to place. Kate made her way to the mailboxes near the front desk. Looking through the rows of boxes, she found the one marked "Detective Ethan Slaughter—Gangs." A single slip of paper lay inside.

**XO**

_I'm waiting for you in the town car parked out front._

**XO**

Kate smiled, turning her head towards the front door of the precinct. Sure enough, a black town car was parked, Castle leaning casually up against it, legs crossed at this ankles and arms folded over his chest, smiling at her.

She gathered up her notes and made her way to the door. Kate walked outside and stopped just a foot from Rick. "Hey," she said, as he brought her in for a hug.

"Hi, Kate," Rick replied, squeezing her tighter. "Let's go home," he continued as he pulled back, taking her hands in his. They got inside the car, Rick tapping his knuckles on the dividing panel to let the driver know they were ready to leave. She settled next to him in the seat, resting her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her.

"So," Kate started, "you want to know what Lanie said? Back when Hunt was here?"

"Only if you want me to know."

"I do want you to know. She helped a lot. I had her over for drinks and she called me out on it. I told her it had been weird between us ever since that bomb case and she just said it had been weird between us for four years and that we just had this holding pattern, circling around each other. She said you were probably tired of waiting, said you were crazy about me," Kate giggled remembering the conversation, "and that despite my 'little act' I was crazy about you too." She lifted her head from his shoulder to look him in the eye. He leaned in to kiss her forehead and she continued on with her story. "Lanie said you used to have girls around you all the time and she asked me why I thought you didn't do that any more. And you stopped because of me, right?" Rick smiled at her and gave her a small nod. "She said I couldn't ask you to wait forever."

Rick shifted in his seat next to her. Kate lowered her eyes as to not look at him. "And then you took off with Jacinda, in 'a Ferrari full of flight attendant' she said. Lanie said it may have been the wrong time or maybe you were even the wrong guy but she asked me how long I was going to wait to find out. And then she referenced all the dead bodies in the morgue, how they all had plans, things they wanted to do in the future, they thought they had all the time in the world, but nobody does." Kate looked up at him then, her green eyes meeting his blue. "I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you, Rick. But I'm glad you waited."

Rick's left hand moved up to cup the back of her skull, his eyes searching her face. "I'm glad I waited too, Kate. I couldn't stop loving you and I never will," he said as he moved in, closing the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers. He was warm, his lips moving across hers slowly, like they had all the time in the world. And in reality, they did. As long as they had each other.

**XO**

He unlocked the door to their loft and let her through the door first. "What do you want to do tonight?" Kate asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Well, I thought we could have a little Walking Dead marathon and then order in some Remy's?"

Kate smiled, remembering that the zombie case they had worked together was next up on the scavenger hunt. After that case, Castle had gotten her hooked on the TV series, even though she knew there were no such things as actual zombies. She liked to indulge him. When she nodded her acceptance to him, Rick continued, "Why don't you pull out one of the DVDs and put it in? I'll go get us some blankets and pillows to build us a little fort." The wide smile on his face made her smile back. That man of hers loved zombies…and forts.

She got up off the couch and made her way over to his massive DVD collection. Pulling out the Walking Dead season 1 set, a note fell out.

**XO**

_Kate-_

_When Alexis was choosing what college she was going to go to, she told me it may have been time to holster the laser tag guns and become adults. I asked her who was going to play with me if she didn't. Alexis never responded, but I had a good idea of who may play with me when she wasn't around. All I can say is, watch your back Beckett! _

…_._

**XO**

Kate was startled by a loud noise and bright green lights flashing next to her. She wasn't done reading the note yet, she was only about a third of the way through. After she settled her racing heart, she picked up the laser gun flashing next to her and looked around the loft for Castle. The note made complete sense now. He was challenging her. Through the bookshelves that divided the living room from their study, she saw flashing blue lights, Rick attempting to hide from her. Luckily, he wasn't the one with the police training.

Leaving the note on the floor, Kate crawled on the floor over behind one of the big comfy chairs in their living room. She was no stranger to laser tag, having played it multiple times at the Castle home both before and after she moved in last month. Yet another thing she indulged him in.

She could see him moving, trying to find where she had disappeared. But she was smarter; she had her eyes on him the whole time. He rounded the corner just a bit and she waited just a few seconds longer, her finger poised on the trigger. And then Rick moved just a couple inches farther and Kate made her move. Jumping up from behind the chair, she pulled the trigger pointing straight at Rick's chest. His armor lit up bright blue. She had won, yet again. "Ha! I keep telling you Ricky, you can't beat an officer of the law!"

Rick put his gun down, walking towards her, a smile appearing on his face as he took in the beauty and the pride emanating from Kate. "Okay, okay. You're winning, but it's only 254 to 325 and we've still got plenty of time for me to beat you to 1000," he said, bringing her in for a kiss.

**XO**

Once their game had settled down, Rick reminded Kate that she still had a letter to finish reading. He went into the kitchen to order Remy's take-out while she made her way over to the DVD shelves again.

**XO**

…_._

_Mother said I was punishing you. She said my going out with random women that were destined to not last was punishing you for lying to me, for not loving me back (or at least for my thinking you didn't love me back). So I had decided the zombie case was going to be my last. But then before Perlmutter interrupted us in the hospital, I told you that when a life altering moment occurs, people remember. I said it mainly in relation to Kyle Jennings and the murder he committed under the influence of another. But it also referred to you. You caught me off guard by responding with the idea that maybe he wasn't able to face it just yet. Your eyes told me everything. You yourself weren't ready to face the entirety of your shooting and what I said that day before you died in my arms. _

_And then again, at the end of the case, you surprised with the fact that you were seeing Dr. Burke, that you didn't want to make excuses, you just wanted to put in the time and do the work. You're extraordinary, Kate. _

_Your wall was coming down. And you wanted me to be there when it did. You saying that was enough to make me stay forever, waiting for you as long as it took. _

_So let's watch some zombies, eat some Remy's and tomorrow I'll have another note for you. Tomorrow. _

_I love you._

_Rick_

**XO**

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**There will be one or two more chapters after this and then hopefully there will be a lot more of my fics coming your way!**

****runs off to complete my Finale survival kit** **


	19. Chapter 19

**THAT WAS AMAZING! I'm really nervous for this chapter, I felt a lot of pressure to get it right and I hope you end up liking it! **

**This chapter and fic as a whole assumes that Ryan & Javi & Kate have all reconciled, Kate works at the 12th again, and all is right with the world…**

**XO**

Their night was spent exactly like that, Kate curled up next to Rick on the couch, her legs folded up under her, her head resting on his shoulder. Every once in awhile he would try to scare her during suspenseful scenes, but it turned out Kate was better at scaring him than he was at scaring her. Their burgers, fries, and shakes arrived and they ate them on the couch, still sitting as close as possible, their attention focused on the Walking Dead, with Rick's eyes occasionally sneaking a peek at her.

Kate fell asleep with her head in his lap about half way through their third episode. Rick continued to stroke her hair until the episode finished. He lightly tapped the tip of her nose to ease her out of sleep. "It's time for bed, love."

She blinked her eyes and looked up at him, giving him a little smile. "Mmk," she mumbled, "just another minute." Rick smiled back at her as she resumed the position she was just in, closing her eyes again. His fingers still absentmindedly raking through her dark hair, he could notice her breathing evening out again signaling her return to a deep slumber. Deciding not to wake her again, Rick carefully picked her head up off his lap so he could stand and then tucked one arm behind her back and the other under her folded knees. He lifted her up, cradling her against his chest, her head lolling until it found a home on his shoulder, her warm breath tickling his neck.

Rick carried her to their bedroom, lightly placing her on her side. She had changed into jeans and an old NYPD t-shirt earlier in the night, so before bringing the covers up over her, he gently unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. He knew she didn't like to sleep completely clothed, so he left her in the t-shirt and underwear before pulling the sheet and comforter up over her body. She snuggled into them almost immediately. Rick went off to the bathroom to prepare himself for bed before returning in just his boxers, lying down under the covers next to Kate. She turned over to face him, eyes still closed, reaching for his warmth. She unconsciously mixed her legs with his under the covers, her left hand coming up to run across his chest and side, her head pillowed on his chest. He leant down to press a kiss to her hair, and Kate mumbled again, "I love you."

With another soft kiss to her head, Rick replied, "I love you too, Katie."

**XO**

They awoke the next morning in a different position, both facing the same direction, Rick's chest pressed firmly against Kate's back, her hand wrapped around his, tucked close to her heart. They were warm, comfortable. She woke up first, her eyes blinking rapidly to become used to the brightness of the sun streaming through one of the windows in their bedroom. Kate gently turned in Rick's arms to face him. Her eyes traveled from his closed lids and eyelashes, to the hair drooped over his forehead, and finally to his lips, slightly parted, breathing small puffs of air. She smiled, taking him in. This was love, what she had desperately wanted for years. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to his urging him to wake. He finally responded after Kate grazed her tongue lightly over his lower lip. Rick's hand left her waist to cup her cheek, to deepen their kiss. He loved her and she loved him. Always.

They broke apart after a couple minutes. "You said you'd have another note?" Kate asked as she sat up in bed.

"Oh yeah," he replied before rolling on his side to open the drawer in his bedside table. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. She snuggled back into his side and opened it. They read it silently, together.

**XO**

_Katie-_

_You said you were in control. But you were never in control of them. Clearly, no one is. I kept a secret from you for 11 months. I kept Mr. Smith, Montgomery's files, and dark meetings a secret from you. Because I love you. I will never apologize for loving you, but I am sorry I pushed you away again. I couldn't watch you die and despite the fact that I asked you, if you felt anything at all for me, to not go after them, you did anyway. And so I left and I really thought we were over forever. _

_Four years. I was right there. Four years, I was right there just waiting for you to open your eyes and see that I was right there. And I was more than a partner. Every morning I brought you a cup of coffee just so I could see a smile on your face. But you did open your eyes. And I continued to bring you those coffees and I still do. Because I still think you're the most remarkable, maddening, challenging, frustrating person I have ever met. And I love you. _

_You told me later that you went to your mother's grave that day. You hadn't been there in over a year. And since that day, I was privileged to go with you to visit your mother, meet her in a sense, and read the words engraved on her headstone: vincit omnia veritas. Yet another thing you let me in on, something that spoke volumes about the person you are. "Truth conquers all things," lives forever on your mother's grave. She taught you that the truth is still your weapon to wield, that the truth can never hurt you. And that is why you are who you are, Kate. Because you fight for the truth, just like your mother did up until her dying day. _

_Cole Maddox shot you. And then a year later, he tried to choke you and throw you off the roof of a building. He got away. I know you and Javi felt betrayed for awhile when Ryan went to Gates against your wishes. But he saved your life, Kate, caught you just in time and pulled you up. He said you were calling for me, you thought I was the one who caught you. And if it weren't for my stupidity and refusing to answer Ryan's call, I would have been there. I thank Ryan everyday for saving your life, so that we can have us. _

_I don't know exactly what Maddox did to you on that roof, but I saw the bruises. On your wrists, your thighs, your back…your neck. Your fingers were scraped, raw for days, the effects of hanging from the side of a building, hundreds of feet up in the air, grasping for life. You told me you didn't want to die like that, after surviving a bullet to the heart, a tiger on the prowl, a freezer. You didn't want to die alone, crushed on the pavement. You told me that just when you were losing grip and hope, you called for me. You didn't want to die without me, without telling me how you felt, without loving me first. You didn't want to die there that day for the same reason I had to tell you how I felt when you were shot. I didn't want you to die without knowing that I loved you. I thank the heavens that you didn't, that we are together everyday. I thank the heavens that you love me back. _

_Alexis' valedictorian speech was brilliant. Here's a little snippet: _

"_There is a universal truth we all have to face, whether we want to or not. Everything eventually ends. As much as I've looked forward to this day, I've always disliked endings: last day of summer, the final chapter of a great book, parting ways with a close friend. But endings are inevitable. Leaves fall, you close the book, you say goodbye. Today is one of those days for us. Today we say goodbye to everything that was familiar, everything that was comfortable. We're moving on, but just because we're leaving, and that hurts, there are some people who are so much a part of us, they'll be with us no matter what. They are our solid ground, our North Star, and the small clear voices in our hearts that will be with us. Always." _

_You came to me, knocked on my door with confidence. You left what was familiar and comfortable to come to me, to dive in. You were soaking wet. I later learned that you had gone back to the swings at "our" park, sat there in the rain, remembering all that had happened and so desperately wanting something more. So you moved on, we moved into the future. _

_I asked you want you wanted. "You."_

_And then you were kissing me, your hands resting on my cheeks, your thumb rubbing under my eye. Your lips on mine felt right. I had missed that feeling. I didn't want to pull away but I had to. I had to know. I had to know what happened, why you came back. We couldn't just jump each other without full knowledge of what we were doing. _

"_I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." _

_He got away and you didn't care. You almost died and all you could think about was me. You just wanted me. _

_And so it happened. We finally got to where we both wanted to be. I saw your scar, the puckered flesh where that man tried to take you away from me. I kissed it and held my hand there, feeling your heart beat steadily under it. You looked me in the eye and smiled, took my hand and led us to our forever. Our always. _

_I love you, Kate. And now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to stand up. _

_Rick_

**XO**

She finished reading and looked up at him, butterflies swirling in her belly. He started to move away from her; she hesitated a moment, watching him open his bedside drawer again as she stood up, planted in her spot next to the bed. Kate stood there in only her oversized NYPD t-shirt, the hem hitting her mid thigh. He was still in only his boxers as he rounded the bed to come and take one of her hands in his.

"Kate," he started, "you're in my veins. I want to be your one and done, the one you come home to, the one you start a family with, the one who chases you around the loft with a laser gun. I want to bring you coffee every morning, I want to see you pregnant, I want my muse by my side. I want forever Kate. And when I think about my future, the years to come, all I can think about is you." He blinked hard, took a deep breath, and moved to kneel one knee on the floor in front of her. "So, Kate, will you be my third time's charm? Will you marry me?"

Kate looked deep into his blue eyes, the eyes of the man she loved with all her heart. She had trouble getting words out, but nodded her head over and over again with a huge smile plastered across her face. "Yes," she managed to say as he pulled a ring from a tiny sky blue box. He slipped it on her finger and kissed the knuckle right above it before coming back to his feet. She grabbed his face, just as she did their first night together, and kissed him hard, pouring all of her love into him.

He had just taken her through a scavenger hunt through their lives together, the cases, the hardships, the happiness. And he finished it with a ring. A ring to symbolize their forever, the life they would lead together, as one.

They pulled back from each other and she looked down at her left hand, at the ring he had placed there. It was gorgeous; a white gold band with three diamonds in the center, smaller diamonds running down the sides. It wasn't over the top, it wasn't gaudy; it was perfect for her, worked well with her style and her job. It wouldn't get in the way of her job and it would always sit there to remind her of the man that made her unbelievably happy. The man who told her he would be there always, that he loved her always. It wasn't the beginning or the end of the story of them, it was simply just another chapter.

**XO**

**I realllllly hope I did this justice. I was rewatching Always while writing and I can only hope that this chapter has lived up to your expectations! Please let me know and review! **

**And don't forget to put me on author alert! More stories are coming soon! I'd like to do daily updates (or at least try) until the September premiere, so stay tuned! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


End file.
